Ciega Esperanza (FemIzuku)
by IrisallenM
Summary: Después de haber rescatado a Bakugo y de los problemas con los villanos la escuela ha decidido que los alumnos comenzarán a vivir dentro de los nuevos dormitorios, para así evitar futuros problemas, pero el días antes de que esto suceda las cosas dan un giro completo. Deku no es quien todos creen y las cosas solamente empeoran cuando los villanos atacan de nuevo.
1. SECRETO

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Deku! Hoy es tu día especial (15 de Julio) y es necesario hacer un fanfic para esto, aunque no sabía que ese día era hoy; ya tenía un par de semanas con esta idea dándome vueltas, me dio una inspiración muy grande después de varios vídeos que vi por ahí. Unas cuantas charlas con alguien y me aventé a escribirla, mi mejor amiga le dio el visto bueno también así que aquí les dejo el inicio de una nueva historia.**

* * *

Prometió no volver a causarle problemas a su madre, prometió vivir en la escuela y así evitar que otras personas fueran lastimadas, prometió ocultar muchas cosas por el bien de otros… pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le costaría mantener todas esas promesas.

—Pienso decirles la verdad hoy mismo, cuando los vea en el centro comercial, —sus ojos mostraban una decisión sin precedentes, ya no quería mentirles a las personas más importantes en su vida, a sus mejores amigos. —No quiero seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo, de todos modos, ya no es posible y cuando nos mudemos a los dormitorios de la escuela entonces será muy tarde.

Su madre solo le sonrió, no iría en contra de los deseos de su hija, quería que ella estuviera feliz y viviera una vida normal, aunque no podría llamársele normal a la vida de un súper héroe; la vio levantarse de la silla y tomar su mochila. Su cartera en el bolsillo, un beso a su madre y tomando las llaves decoradas con un llavero de _All Might_ emprendió su viaje hasta el punto de encuentro.

No tardó mucho en llegar, su vestido no parecía haberse arruinado por viajar sentada en tren y su cabello seguía en su lugar, mientras veía su reflejo en un espejo afuera del punto de encuentro alguien llamó su nombre.

—¿Midoriya? —, la voz de Mineta temblaba de la risa, grandes carcajadas se unieron a él cuando Kirishima y Denki observaron lo mismo frente a ellos, las chicas simplemente no entendían lo que veían, pero Bakugo intentaba no parecer sorprendido por lo que veía frente a él.

—¿Deku? —, Uraraka ya estaba en frente de la multitud que eran sus amigos. —¿Por qué estás vestido así?

No podía evitar soltar pequeñas risas mientras observaba con asombro el atuendo que Izuku traía puesto, su cabello estaba suelto y caía largo sobre su espalda y hombros, un poco ondulado, un par de sandalias bajas decoraban sus pies. Nadie entendía realmente lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—¿¡Sorpresa¡? —La duda la invadió mientras decía aquellas palabras, intentaba no sonar extraña o que todo pareciera una broma, pero eso no evitaba que todo el terror que sentía se acumulara en su pecho, parecía como si estuviera cargando todos sus años de mentiras sobre ella, y eso no le gustaba. —La verdad es que he querido contarles esto desde hace mucho y simplemente no podía, tenía miedo de su reacción… supongo que aún lo tengo.

Sus palabras se quebraron casi al final, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, sus manos temblaban mientras arrugaba un poco el vestido que ahora sostenía con sus puños bien cerrados. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo y evitaba levantar la vista, no quería ver el rostro de nadie, ni la decepción en ellos.

—¡Oye, Idiota! —, la voz de Bakugo resonó por el gran lugar, y mientras se acercaba para tomarla del cuello continuó gritando. —¡Déjate de estupideces y mentiras!

Izuku sabía bien a lo que se refería, no solo le había mentido a Kacchan más de una vez, si no que ahora le restregaba a la cara la verdad y él no parecía muy feliz en realidad. Cuando logró tomar sus ropas la levantó sin fuerza alguna mientras que, sin discreción, tomaba el prominente pecho frente a él. Sintió una suavidad inesperada, era obvio que aquello no era ningún tipo de relleno ni nada por el estilo, en realidad se sentía tan real como esperaría, aunque nunca había tocado algo igual. Deku pudo soltarse de sus manos y con la misma darle una cachetada. Sus brazos abrazaron su cuerpo en señal de defensa.

El sonido seco de aquello detuvo la mirada de muchos que pasaban por ahí y sus amigos no pudieron haber quedado más sorprendidos por lo rápido que habían sucedido los acontecimientos. Ahora que Bakugo se encontraba en el suelo sobándose la mejilla y limpiando un poco de sangre de su nariz, que nadie entendía de donde había venido, los demás comprendieron que aquello no era un chiste ni mucho menos una mala broma hecha por Midoriya, simplemente él no sería capaz de hacer algo así. Yaoyorozu fue la primera en eliminar el silencio y con amabilidad abrazó a Izuku, quien aún seguía protegiendo su cuerpo.

—Siempre es bienvenida una chica más al grupo, —limpió aquella gota que descendía del rostro de su antiguo amigo y ahora nueva amiga, mientras sonreía continuó hablando. —Nunca seremos suficientes aquí, con tantos chicos alrededor.

Y fue entonces que todos se amontonaron junto a ella para admirarla mejor, todos menos cuatro individuos, que solo la veían desde lejos; Kirishima, Todoroki, Bakugo y Tokoyami. Los cuatro chicos tenían sus propias razones, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en algo, aún si no lo decían, ella se veía sencillamente hermosa.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, no cuando justo antes de dirigirse a comprar algo para comer un gran estruendo se escuchó, y detrás del humo que se formaba aparecieran aquellos que no se esperaban; no después del secuestro y rescate de Bakugo ni del problema que vino después. No ahora que comenzarían a vivir todos juntos, no ahora que las cosas parecían ir mejorando después de todos esos problemas.

La gente gritaba, lloraba y corría asustada, pero los amigos solo hicieron lo que todo héroe haría, ayudaron a evacuar y a revisar que no hubiera nadie lastimado. De entre las sombras, el polvo y el humo salieron tres figuras que espantarían a cualquiera: un hombre con bastantes manos envolviendo su cuerpo, un chico cubierto en grandes cicatrices y grapas, y una chica en uniforme escolar que esbozaba una sonrisa aterradora mientras sujetaba algunas jeringas en sus manos. Tomura, Dabi y Himiko tenían solo un plan, ya que Bakugo no había resultado bien en su primer intento se irían por alguien que, con un poco de ayuda externa, sería la mejor adquisición, Izuku Midoriya.

Y cuando la divisaron corriendo por ahí en vestido el primero en soltar una carcajada fue Dabi.

—Entonces no había sido una broma, ¿Tomura? —. Algunas grapas de su rostro comenzaron a estirarse al punto que parecían salirse de su lugar, su vista giró en torno a Himiko, quien tenía una mueca difícil de descifrar.

—No es justo —. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, pero su sonrisa mostraba algo más allá de felicidad; por su mente pasaban un montón de ideas distintas de lo que haría una vez que tuviera a Izuku en sus manos.

—Dejen ya las bromas y tomen esto en serio—. Tomura se mostraba irritado, pero decidido a que todo saliera bien de una vez por todas. —Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, ahora… ¡Enfóquense!

—¡Si! —. Respondieron Dabi y Himiko al unísono.

Y todo sucedió tan rápido que fue difícil de registrarlo, Nomus por doquier, escombros volando y la voz de Yaoyorozu resonando en la cabeza de todos, con la peor frase que pudieran conocer: "Tenemos prohibido utilizar nuestros poderes", y ya lo sabían, pero tenía que ser una broma si no los exentaban de una situación como esa. Ella se los recordó justo antes de separarse, y tenían que recordarla o las cosas serían más complicadas.

Varios compañeros en el suelo, ayudándose unos a otros. Unos pocos aún de pie intentando proteger a Bakugo, pensando que volvería a ser él al que se llevarían, mientras que Midoriya solo podía observar haciendo lo que podía sin activar _One for All_.

Tomura alzó su mano y cuando todos se preparaban para algún ataque pudieron observarla desaparecer dentro de una nube negra; no fue hasta que escucharon un alarido horrísono que todo se detuvo frente a ellos; y entonces aquel villano ya no estaba frente a ellos, sino frente a lo que sus manos sostenían: la cara, la garganta y los brazos de Izuku.

No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y solo la veían moverse bajo aquellas extrañas manos flotantes. Bakugo dejó de dudar y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo mientras utilizaba sus explosiones, Todoroki intentó congelar el suelo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Tokoyami utilizó a Dark Shadow para poder levantarla sin tanto movimiento… y cuando lo hizo se percató de que no respiraba. La sangre le recorría los oídos, los ojos, la nariz y la boca, descendía hasta desaparecer en su ropa, siendo absorbida por la tela blanca.

Los héroes profesionales aparecieron de manera casi enseguida a lo sucedido, y sin vacilar tomaron a la joven con _Recovery Girl_. Nadie podía creer que ahora ella era el objetivo de los villanos, no después de lo que había sucedido con Bakugo, no entendían porque el cambio de objetivo de manera tan repentina; lo único que si sabían era que Izuku Midoriya estaba en problemas y tenían que hacer algo.

 _Recovery Girl_ estaba consciente de la situación de la alumna de _All Might_ , entre los profesores no había ningún secreto; nada la prepararía para lo que estaba viviendo, ahora que las cosas pintaban muy mal sus poderes no funcionaban, no al menos en la joven lastimada que se encontraba gritando de dolor en su oficina. No sabía que era lo que sucedería si eso continuaba.

* * *

 **¿Que piensan? No olviden dejar sus opiniones. Espero que les guste y les prometo que pronto tendré la continuación; estoy muy emocionada de tener esta historia escrita para ustedes que no pienso dejar de escribirla hasta el final. Los leo en los reviews y hasta la próxima. ¡Los amo!**


	2. PROBLEMAS

**Logré volver en una semana, y es que la verdad tengo tantas ganas de contar esta historia que quiero actualizar mínimo cada sábado en la madrugada, o ya de plano cada fin de semana. Gracias por el apoyo con el inicio de esta historia y espero que disfruten de la continuación. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Después de hacerla recuperar la respiración de camino a la oficina de la enfermera en la escuela y después de intentar curarla con sus poderes _Recovery Girl_ se percató de que algo andaba mal, no solo no podía utilizar su peculiaridad con ella, ninguna la podía tocar; jamás había visto algo así.

Intentaron de todo y calmaron su dolor de manera convencional, con pastillas, medicamentos y vendajes, la chica ya no gritaba, el dolor de Izuku era menor y estaba mejorando, pero aún no recuperaba el conocimiento.

Se encontraba acostada, sus ojos y garganta vendados, los oídos cubiertos en algodón y la intravenosa sobre su mano. Los chequeos constantes la mantenían con la medicina revisada, evitándole dolor alguno. Era imposible enviarla a un hospital, menos cuando no sabían que sucedía en la mente de los atacantes. No podían correr el riesgo de poner a inocentes en peligro, de ponerla a ella en peligro; aun cuando Inko, la madre de Izuku, insistía en que lo hicieran.

—Madre, la escuela sabe lo que hace —Fue lo primero que dijo al despertar y escuchar aquello de lo que se quejaba.

—¡Izuku! ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Inko la observó y enojada explotó.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo te ves ahora? Cariño, estás cubierta en vendajes, con mil medicamentos entrando por tu vena ¿Y me pides que no me preocupe? Ya no sé en qué creer, esta escuela no parece cuidar de ti como prometió.

—Estamos de vacaciones, no había manera de prevenir esto. Ellos han hecho todo lo posible para ayudarnos, ¡para ayudarme!

Su voz se había elevado, no se había dado cuenta que sus últimas palabras las había gritado. Las medicinas la tenían tan drogada que en un segundo se quedó dormida. Su madre seguía preocupada, pero había decidido seguir con el sueño de su hija, sabía lo que se apostaba y también sabía que Izuku no cambiaría de idea. Y, de la misma manera en la que aceptó que revelara su secreto, acepto sus palabras. Se despidió de los profesores, no sin antes rogarles que la cuidaran, y finalmente regresó a su casa, ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Varias horas pasaron para que Izuku volviera a despertar, aún vendada intentó incorporarse a la cama, pero al apoyar la mano con la intravenosa en ella sintió un pinchazo. Algo, o en todo caso alguien, le ayudo acomodando la almohada en la que se recostaba y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—No intentes hacer todo sola, idiota.

Sus manos inconscientemente se fueron al lugar en donde su cabeza había sido tocada y fue cuando comprendió.

—¿Kacchan?

—Nosotros también vinimos—, la voz de Yaoyorozu la hizo volver a la realidad, no estaba sola con él y eso era bueno, no tenía idea de cómo lo enfrentaría ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz, de que su mentira había sido expuesta a la persona más importante en su vida. —Trajimos un poco de fruta para que comas.

Varios de los chicos del salón hablaban al mismo tiempo, no conseguía comprender nada de lo que decían y mucho menos con todo ese algodón dentro de sus orejas, pero si escuchó a la mayoría del salón, distinguía sus voces… todas menos la de Katsuki. Bien sabía que estaba ahí, nadie más la llamaría idiota; quizás los demás habían entrado detrás de él y Bakugo no lo había notado hasta después, posiblemente él hubiera llegado solo, sería muy raro que en realidad viniera con el grupo. Mientras pensaba sobre lo ocurrido la puerta volvió a abrirse y la enfermera apareció.

—Veo que están todos aquí, es perfecto. Te quitaré el vendaje de los ojos y después el algodón de tus oídos, para que estés más cómoda; es importante que lo primero que veas sea algo que conozcas, tus amigos hicieron bien en venir.

Y prosiguió con su trabajo mientras los demás chicos continuaban su conversación.

—Aun me parece extraordinario, Midoriya. —Kirishima alzó la voz de entre todos sus compañeros para que pudieran escucharlo mejor, —Proteger a Bakugo del ataque de los villanos sin vacilar fue genial, ¡no dudaste ni un segundo!

—Hice lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera realizado, además Kacchan es mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo ignorarlo cuando está en peligro? Estoy segura de que ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo. — Sonrió.

Bakugo no respondió, no en ese momento, no cuando las vendas ya habían sido quitadas de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron perfectamente. No se inmutó por la luz del hospital brillando directamente sobre ella, ni por la cantidad de gente en la habitación; no parecía mirar a nadie fijamente y tampoco se percató de las veinte miradas fijas en ella. Sus ojos de un color lechoso eran los que atraían toda la atención. No sus pecas amoratadas, ni sus oídos enrojecidos, tampoco su garganta hinchada, solo sus ojos. Unos ojos que causaron pánico en todos, menos en Izuku, quien aún no comprendía la situación.

—¿Por qué están las luces apagadas? —Su voz era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar, nadie podía decir nada. —¿Y dónde están todos? Con esta oscuridad no puedo ver nada, me sorprende que ustedes sí.

 _Recovery Girl_ sacó inmediatamente una lámpara de su bolsillo y alumbró el rostro de la joven hospitalizada, lo movió de un lado a otro, pero no parecía tener una respuesta. Salió corriendo y como pudo envió un mensaje, algo aquí no estaba nada bien y todo era peor sin sus poderes funcionando en ella.

Cuando Katsuki comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo sus ojos no dejaron de observarla directamente, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros mientas se concentraba en el extraño color que veía frente a él. El verde vivo de esos ojos estaba completamente extinguido, mostraban sorpresa, pero no lo miraban a él… no miraban nada. Ella no comprendía, ella simplemente estaba ahí en silencio, acompañando al de sus compañeros.

—Necesito que salgan, por favor. Joven Bakugo, le pido suelte a mi paciente.

Pero él no quería soltarla, no cuando la situación se había puesto tan tensa. Recordó lo que había dicho Kirishima antes, como ella lo había salvado y él no recordaba aquel hecho. Sí, los villanos atacaban a todos, pero cuando Izuku sufrió frente a él le tomo un tiempo digerir la imagen antes de actuar. No parecían ir por él, pero por ella. No recordaba nada más, todo había sido tan rápido que en realidad dudaba si sus recuerdos eran verídicos. Tembló. Quería llorar y no entendía la razón, o quizás solamente fingía no conocerla. No quería reconocer que quizás esto había sido su culpa.

—Joven Bakugo, le pido por favor que salga de la habitación.

Ya no había nadie dentro, todos se habían marchado y solo quedaba él. Y sin pensarlo la abrazó.

—Prometo que esta vez te salvaré, solo espera.

Su susurro parecía un grito en el silencio de aquel lugar. Izuku no podía verse, pero estaba segura de que su rostro se había tornado de un color rojizo, y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Él se separó y salió corriendo del cuarto. Seguía sin entender la oscuridad frente a ella, pero cuando la calidez de Kacchan la había tocado pudo sentir una pequeña luz en su interior. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento dentro de ella? Era algo que no recordaba haber sentido desde hace años, pero la realidad era que quería conocer el origen de aquello que desconocía. Antes de que pudiera comprender algo más aquel calor desapareció, saliendo por la puerta.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —La voz de alguien más sonó fuerte en el corredor y la enfermería. —He venido lo más rápido que pude.

—¿ _All Might_?

—Joven Midoriya, —la miró y lo notó al instante. —Tus oj… ¿cómo te encuentras?

No quiso ser tan obvio, pero la verdad es que le preocupaba la situación que estaba presenciando. Un terror lo invadió mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera, quien no parecía estar mejor que él.

—Tendré que hacer algunos exámenes para saber que está pasando. Ahora que mi peculiaridad no funciona en ella las cosas se han complicado más de lo necesario, todo será más lento, así que tendrás que tener paciencia; y te hablo a ti, Toshinori, se bien que ella no es como tú.

Izuku comprendió un poco de la situación cuando pasaron las horas, era raro no ver ninguna luz, pero tendría que acostumbrarse. Pronto se mudaría a su nuevo hogar, con todos sus amigos, y las cosas quizá no saldrían justo como lo esperaba. Por lo menos sentía un poco menos de presión, después de todo ya había contado su mayor secreto y ahora no tenía nada que ocultar.

 _Recovery Girl_ le entregó un bastón para que pudiera guiarse, pero lo que pensó sería algo fácil en realidad era la misión más difícil que jamás hubiera tenido. Simplemente en la habitación ya había tropezado con todo ahí, y golpeado su dedo pequeño del pie cerca de ocho veces. No lograba recordar con seguridad en donde estaban las cosas y no funcionaba que la enfermera cambiara todo de lugar para que ella aprendiera a confiar en aquello que ahora sería su guía. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se habría imaginado perder la vista, siempre lloraba por no tener una peculiaridad, pero ahora solo sabía una cosa: si quería no ser una carga para sus compañeros y profesores tendría que encontrar una manera de ser autosuficiente, y aunque tardaría un tiempo estaba decidida a lograrlo.

Esto no la detendría, el ser ciega no la detendría en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **No sabía que título ponerle a la historia y terminó siendo un spoiler de este capítulo, espero que igual fuera una sorpresa para ustedes. Por ahí leí, en los reviews que me dejaron, que les está gustando la historia. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows y sus favoritos! Cada uno de ustedes hacen de mi día algo mejor. Sin nada más que decir por ahora espero verlos de vuelta en la próxima actualización. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. AMISTADES

**¡Aquí está la tercera parte! Gracias a mi beta reader, y mejor amiga, que sin ella esto hubiera tenido un par de incoherencias que no había notado por ahí. Espero les guste y los leo abajo. Ciao~**

* * *

Estaba tan emocionada de poder mudarse que olvidó contarle a su madre sobre lo sucedido, cuando llamó solo le dijo que se sentía bien y que no tenía por qué preocuparse. El ligero detalle de su ceguera, sin embargo, no se mantuvo como secreto dentro de la escuela, al contrario; cada uno de los profesores fueron informados.

Aún le quedaban pocos días de vacaciones y necesitaba ordenar su cuarto en cuanto llegara al complejo donde viviría de ahora en adelante, acostumbrarse a la oscuridad le permitiría recobrar un poco de la independencia que había perdido, más ahora que su vida comenzaba nuevamente, como ella misma. Toda la clase 1A había decidido mudarse junta por lo que en cuanto dieron de alta a Izuku fueron a los nuevos dormitorios de la escuela; la recogieron y ayudaron con lo poco que tenía en el hospital y no perdieron el tiempo. Se dirigieron a lo que todos llamarían hogar.

El edificio era lo bastante grande para albergar a todos, y aun así sobraba espacio, pero antes de que pudieran entrar al lugar fueron detenidos. El hombre comenzó a hablar y la mayoría de los alumnos parecían asustados.

—No solo expulsaría a los cinco que se pusieron en riesgo, sino a todos los que sabían y no hicieron nada. Sin mencionar el incidente de la plaza comercial en donde también utilizaron sus poderes sin autorización. —Aizawa parecía bastante molesto, pero sabía que tenía que calmarse, —Ahora que las cosas se han tornado para mal tendré que dejar de lado esto, pero si vuelve a suceder no piensen que iremos tan suaves con ustedes.

Si bien habían sido regañados se sentían aliviados. El ser expulsado justo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar una nueva vida no parecía lo ideal; al parecer estaban perdonados y realmente se sentían agradecidos por eso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que vieran a su profesor caminando en dirección a la puerta, volteó a mirarlos y con su mirada dio a entender que lo siguieran.

—Cada edificio contiene una clase, chicas a la derecha y chicos a la izquierda, pero el primer piso es el área común. —Comenzó con su tour por el lugar mientras señalaba por aquí y por allá con sus manos, —la cocina, los baños y la lavandería están en este nivel.

—¿Mis oídos me traicionan? —Mineta decía para sí mismo. —El baño está en el área común, esto debe ser un sueño, el mejor de todos los que he tenido en mi vida.

—Están separados por género así que más les vale comportarse.

Mineta se tragó sus palabras con miedo después de escuchar la respuesta seca y amenazadora de su profesor, supo que había pensado en voz alta y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Aizawa continuó explicando cómo es que había cuatro niveles más y cuatro habitaciones por lado (dando un total de ocho por nivel) y un balcón en cada una, se disponía a irse cuando recordó algo y regresó; pegó una hoja llena de nombres y simplemente concluyó diciendo: —Este es el mapa, ahí pueden encontrar su habitación y sus llaves correspondientes están numeradas en la mesa.

Levantó su mano mientras salía del complejo y dejaba a los adolescentes disfrutar de sus libertades, un ademán de despedida y ya se encontraba lejos.

Su habitación estaba en el último nivel, a un lado de Yaoyorozu y cerca de Tsuyu. Sus cosas ya se encontraban dentro de la misma, en las cajas que días antes había empaquetado con la ayuda de su madre, las chicas le ofrecieron asistencia, pero quiso intentar por ella misma. No quería ser una molestia para su clase, por lo que prefirió trabajar sola con su cuarto; después de todo ya lo había visualizado en su mente, el cómo le gustaría que fuera y cómo trabajaría duro para hacerlo realidad.

Terminó de colgar su ropa, los nuevos vestidos que quería usar estaban acomodados todos juntos y en orden al inicio de su nuevo armario; su antigua ropa no había viajado con ella, ahora estaban en manos de gente que la necesitaba, tendió la cama con un nuevo juego de sábanas que recién había comprado y finalmente se recostó sobre ella. Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido y en cómo sería su vida ahora que las cosas no pintaban tan bien; se levantó y planchó con sus manos las arrugas que seguramente había dejado al estar sobre aquel lugar. Tomó una guía de luces de la que se había enamorado, aún si no podía verla la recordaba a la perfección; simulaban estrellas blancas que caían del cielo, un cielo que ahora sentía más cercano y distante al mismo tiempo.

Sintió que caía, que todo terminaba, todo pasaba tan lento y no lo entendía. Primero estaba intentando colgar las luces en el techo y luego tropezó con algo, seguramente la montaña de posters de _All Might_ que tenía cerca del balcón. No comprendía como había terminado cerca del suelo, a poco de salir lastimada.

—Pero qué demonios ¿Estás bien? —Reconoció a la perfección esa voz, —no puede ser, ¿cómo es que caíste cinco pisos?

—¿ _Dark Shadow_? —Su voz temblaba.

—¡Midoriya! —Tokoyami estaba bastante sorprendido de haber visto todo frente a sus ojos, y de no haber sido por su peculiaridad actuando por si sola las cosas no serían como lo eran en ese instante. —¿Qué sucedió?

No pudo responder, seguía acunada en aquella ave de sombras mientras sentía como era mecida lentamente mientras era pasada ahora a los brazos de su compañero. La presencia del otro ser desapareció después de acariciar la cabeza de Izuku, un poco sonrojado y aliviado a la vez; ahora se sentía consiente de que era una chica y simplemente sentía la pena de él y su dueño. Sus lágrimas querían salir y para no ser vista rodeó el cuello de Tokoyami, él la sostenía con ambos brazos como a una princesa; se disculpó al poco tiempo.

—Lo siento, ya estoy bien.

—No te ves bien. —Era mentira, no podía verle el rostro y por lo tanto no lo sabía, pero aún sentía como temblaba y la humedad en su hombro tampoco ayudaba mucho, tendría eso que significar algo.

El miedo que sintió en ese momento había sido extraño, no poder ver significaba que las cosas ocurrirían con mayor sorpresa, había sido su culpa el dejar las cosas en el suelo y también el no cerrar la puerta del balcón. Quizá hubiera sido más peligroso con los vidrios, pero nunca lo sabría y no era algo que precisamente quisiera saber.

Cuando por fin pudo caminar por su cuenta Tokoyami la acompañó a la zona común para que bebiera algo y pudiera calmarse. No había casi nadie, la mayoría seguía acomodando su habitación. Él no quería ni imaginarse que pudo haber pasado si hubiera tardado más en organizar su cuarto o en salir a ver el paisaje, cada segundo contaba e interiormente se sentía aliviado.

Cuando las chicas la vieron un poco deprimida en el sofá se acercaron a ella, Tokoyami hizo un ademán y entonces no preguntaron nada.

—Tuvimos una idea —La voz de Mina hizo que todos los que estaban presentes la observara, incluso Izuku, —deberíamos tener un concurso sobre cual habitación es mejor.

Si bien había sido una buena idea les tomó mucho tiempo llevarla a cabo, revisaron una por una, cada cuarto era bastante apegada a la personalidad de su dueño y cuando llegaron a la última habitación de los chicos se sorprendieron al ver un pastel recién salido del horno.

—Lo había hecho para comerlo todos juntos, pero algunos ya se fueron a dormir. —La voz de Sato estaba un poco apenada, pero las chicas tomaron un pedazo sin dudarlo, —Midoriya, este es para ti.

Izuku estiró un poco las manos y sintió el tenedor, lo tomó con delicadeza y mordió un poco del pastel frente a ella. Sus ojos mostraban una felicidad absoluta, una expresión que nunca habían visto en su rostro. Lo saboreó lentamente.

—¡Está delicioso! —Sonreía mientras masticaba y sentía la dulzura del pastel eliminando el terror que acababa de vivir un par de horas atrás. Las demás chicas parecían notar que se encontraba mejor y la preocupación también abandonó sus cuerpos.

Sato se encontraba bastante sonrojado, pero feliz. Su peculiaridad había sido capaz de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba de una manera poco esperada; sonrió para sí mismo.

—¡Ahora es el turno de las chicas!

El diseño de los cuartos reflejaba también sus personalidades, desde el amor por la música hasta el refinado ambiente en el que había sido criada, pero una habitación parecía incompleta. La cama tendida y la ropa guardada, las figuras de acción sobre la cómoda y los libros en la mesa, las paredes vacías.

—Es solo que no sé cómo poner los posters, es bastante difícil saber qué lado es el correcto.

Tokoyami divisó aquella montaña de papeles a un lado de la puerta que daba al balcón. Entendió perfectamente lo sucedido cuando vio la pequeña escalera y una línea de focos con forma de estrella que colgaba del techo. Sin mucho caso a lo que otros decían entró por completo y comenzó a colgar aquella lluvia en donde correspondía.

Los demás copiaron las acciones de su compañero y ayudaron a colgar las cosas en la pared; imagen tras imagen el muro comenzó a llenarse, en cuanto se encontraban terminados con aquel acto de generosidad y le dijeron ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Caían despacio por sus mejillas, mojando un poco su vestido y la alfombra bajo sus pies.

—Muchas gracias, soy muy afortunada de tener amigos como ustedes, son mis héroes.

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír a todos los presentes, hoy habían sido aquello en lo que querían convertirse, sentían que todo había valido la pena, solo para verla feliz, aunque Tokoyami se sentía un poco celoso de la situación.

Las horas habían pasado con tanta velocidad que cuando lo notaron ya era momento de dormir. Sin más se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su habitación; Izuku se despidió de todos y luego se puso su ropa para dormir. Su pijama favorito, los dientes cepillados y a la cama; jamás pensó que después de su reciente felicidad llegaría su agónico sufrimiento. El olor a quemado le inundó la cabeza, una voz sonó dentro de su habitación.

* * *

 **Ya comencé a planear lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, espero que lo estén disfrutando y los veo en la próxima actualización; puede que si me pongo las pilas tengan doble actualización esta semana, aunque no garantizo nada~**

 **Los leo en los reviews o hasta la próxima ¡Byebye!**


	4. INCRIMINACIÓN

**¡Lo logré! Aquí un poco de mi entre semana, aprovechando que ando de vacaciones y ya casi entro a la escuela de nuevo. Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de darle "follow" y "favorite", aun más a los que dejan reviews, me alegran el día y me inspiran a más.**

* * *

Cuando despertaron y no la vieron por ningún lado comenzaron a preocuparse, no estaba en la cocina o en los baños, la lavandería también estaba vacía y tampoco había rastro de ella en el área común. Lo último que se les ocurrió fue revisar su habitación, Bakugo fue el primero en entrar dándole una patada a la puerta; el olor a quemado era nauseabundo y la imagen frente a ellos fue la cereza del pastel, un pastel quemado y horripilante. Ninguno pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa ante la escena, si bien Katsuki no sabía cómo debería de verse la habitación de Izuku, pero entendía que algo andaba muy mal. Las imágenes en la pared estaban destruidas, todos los rostros de _All Might_ habían desaparecido; las figurillas de plástico estaban fundidas y la ropa nueva dentro del armario completamente en cenizas.

Los pequeños focos que colgaban del techo estaban rotos y la cama estaba incinerada; en una de las paredes se podía leer "ES NUESTRA" en un color rojizo que se tornaba marrón. No todos habían notado las huellas rojas sobre el suelo ni las gotas del mismo color que las acompañaban; algunos mechones largos de cabello verde estaban por la habitación.

La mayoría de las chicas gritaron, Uraraka estaba en el suelo intentando respirar normal de nuevo y uno de los chicos ya había ido a buscar a algún profesor. Todoroki y Bakugo entraron sin darse cuenta, intentaron no tocar nada, solo querían saber si ella se encontraba ahí… y la encontraron.

En el closet, debajo de lo quemado y escondido hasta el fondo, la figura no se movía. Todoroki, quien fue el primero en encontrarla, se acercó a ella; su piel estaba casi congelada, pero aún respiraba.

—Bakugo, ayúdame aquí. ¡Alguien traiga cobijas o alguna bebida caliente!

Amordazada, amarrada, ensangrentada y sucia, así se encontraba ella. Sus ojos se veían hinchados, su mejilla estaba un poco morada y su labio roto; Todoroki le quitó el pedazo de tela que tenía dentro de su boca, un hilo de saliva lo acompañó; intentó usar su peculiaridad para brindarle el calor del que se perdía y Bakugo lo intentó también, un movimiento en falso y una pequeña explosión salió de sus manos rozando un poco su brazo. Tokoyami no se había tardado en traer algo para cubrirla y Kirishima ya se encontraba junto a ellos con té de manzanilla en una botella.

—¡No! —El grito los asustó a todos, la voz de Izuku sonaba raspada y las lágrimas caían velozmente. —No me lastimes, por favor. ¡Detente!

Lo golpeó como pudo con sus manos y se tropezó con sus pies amarrados, se arrastró un poco, intentando huir. Kirishima se acercó lentamente y le habló lo más suave que pudo.

—Midoriya, tranquila; ya estás a salvo.

—¡No! No es verdad, no es… verdad. —Lo repitió varias veces hasta que su voz se apagó, —el fuego, el fuego, no más fuego ¡Por favor!

Estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo, sus lágrimas habían parado en algún momento, pero ahora temblaba. Kirishima tomó la cobija, que aún permanecía en manos de Tokoyami, y la cubrió mientras la levantaba del suelo.

—Al menos hay que sacarla de esta pesadilla. —Su mirada era tan seria que parecía otra persona, Bakugo no pudo reconocerlo por un segundo y Todoroki solamente se quedó inmóvil, —Tokoyami, ayúdame por favor.

Ambos lograron ponerla sobre los brazos de Kirishima, quien era el más fuerte de los dos, y se dirigieron a la planta baja. Aún no había rastro alguno de los profesores ni de ninguna chica, por lo que la llevó directamente a la zona de los baños y con mucho cuidado le limpió la cara con un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo.

—Quédate quieta mientras quito toda la ceniza de tu rostro. — Lo humedeció varias veces mientras eliminaba el polvo que manchaba sus pecas, —cierra los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo el pelirrojo aseó con gran delicadeza los párpados de Izuku, pero no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por las largas pestañas y lo cerca que tenía su rostro. Mientras intentaba distraerse ella temblaba, pero cuando le preguntó la causa y ella le contó como era su vida antes con Kacchan él entendió la razón de sus miedos, era razonable que sintiera miedo. Dentro de él crecía una ligera sospecha sobre el posible responsable de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—No puedo creer que el haya hecho algo así, sabía que era bastante temperamental, pero nunca que fuera un mal chico.

Su plática se extendió a tal punto que Aizawa irrumpió en el lugar bastante enojado.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

Y la vio bastante lastimada, el terror en su rostro y su mejilla golpeada; no los regañó por estar solos en el baño ni por la cercanía entre ellos. Comprendió lo que sucedía y solamente les pidió que salieran para poder hablar de los hechos. Toda su ropa había sido quemada por lo que Kirishima le había dado su playera; quizá le quedaba un poco corta, pero ayudaba bastante, al menos ya no estaba sucia ni llena de polvo.

Tokoyami le extendió una taza con té de manzanilla mientras la cubría con la manta cálida para que no tuviera frio. —Te ayudará a relajarte, —fue lo único que pudo decirle, y la realidad es que lo tenso de la situación no dejaba espacios para buscar las palabras correctas.

Se encontraba sentada en el sillón con los pies arriba, se abrazaba las piernas mientras tomaba el té que le habían obsequiado, se sentía bastante mejor y ya no le dolía tanto su mejilla. La escuela ya estaba investigando la situación, la habitación era la pista más importante, pero algo permaneció en la mente de todos los que la habían visto... ¿Qué demonios había sucedido en ese lugar? Ella no parecía recordar con precisión lo ocurrido dentro, su memoria se encontraba bastante borrosa y el no poder haber visto también era un problema en la búsqueda del culpable.

—Parece ser que las explosiones e incineraciones dentro de la habitación fueron realizadas por alguien que ya se encontraba aquí. Sería casi imposible que cualquiera se infiltrara después de haber hecho estos edificios con una de las mejores seguridades en el mundo, sinceramente lo veo improbable.

 _All Might_ y los otros profesores ya habían tenido una larga conversación sobre el tema y ahora tenían un sospechoso. Katsuki Bakugo se encontraba en una sala, encerrado y siendo entrevistado por varios de sus maestros sobre su mala relación con Izuku Midoriya, su infancia juntos y como había tomado la noticia de que él era una ella.

—Alguien nos ha dicho que realmente odias a la joven Midoriya.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yo no hice nada.

—Por ahora te tendremos aquí, necesitamos que respondas algunas preguntas.

—¡Espere! — Alguien irrumpió en la habitación. Un policía del que no conocía ni su nombre. —Necesitamos que vea esto, señor All Mi- Toshinori.

—Tráiganlo aquí, es necesario que conozcamos lo que realmente sucedió. —El otro hombre salió de aquella sala y fue entonces que volteó su mirada a Katsuki. —Mira, no queremos insinuar nada, pero tu ADN fue encontrado en la escena, el sudor que tanto utilizas para usar tu peculiaridad; no solo el tuyo, pero el de quien podríamos considerar tu cómplice. Y revisando las circunstancias ambos tienen, o podrían tener, una razón para hacerlo. Aunque es bastante difícil de creerlo para mí.

Todoroki apareció tras la puerta blindada y fue sentado justo a un lado del chico explosivo. La explicación, a grandes rasgos, les dio escalofríos; ya no estaban seguros de lo que sucedía y la escuela no parecía estar de su lado. Uno de ellos tenía problemas de comportamiento desde joven y el otro era el hijo de un hombre bastante celoso por todo lo que Toshinori había logrado en su vida, ambos podían tener razones suficientes para realizar algo así, aun cuando la escuela no quería creer en eso necesitaban encontrar una respuesta y para ellos esta había sido la correcta.

Ambos sabían que jamás trabajarían juntos, mucho menos para algo como esto. —Un momento, — la voz de Todoroki se elevó después de haber estado pensando un tiempo. —Dijo que algo parecido a mi fuego fue encontrado en la escena, ¿Cierto?

—Si, es verdad, algo muy parecido a la reacción de tu cuerpo con el fuego de tu peculiaridad fue encontrado casi en toda la escena.

—¡Tenemos que volver! Tengo una idea de quien fue, quien pudo haber hecho todo esto bajo nuestras narices.

—Lo siento, joven Todoroki, pero por ahora necesitamos que-

Alguien más volvió a interrumpir en la habitación, era Aizawa con una mirada extraña. —No son ellos, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde. ¡AHORA!

Aún no sabían que lo peor estaba por llegar, que todo esto era el comienzo de una tragedia de la que se hablaría por mucho tiempo y la cual traería sufrimiento; no solo para Izuku, pero para todos los que alguna vez la rodearon y para muchos otros.

* * *

 **Agradeciendo a todos, de nuevo, quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia. Espero que siga gustándoles y yo los leo a la próxima~ Tengo una página en facebook llamama "Fanfics MH" por si no quieren dejar algún mensaje aquí o simplemente quieren platicar. Sin más que agregar espero que tengan un buen día. ¡Ciao!**


	5. ROBO

**Me desaparecí el fin de semana, pero he vuelto a mitad de semana (y dependiendo si lo leen en cuanto salga) a las tres de la mañana mientras terminaba de ver _Mamma Mía!_ por milésima vez y escribía al mismo tiempo. Los leo abajo para un poco más de explicaciones~**

* * *

Las cosas se habían tranquilizado en los dormitorios, Izuku estaba bastante cansada por lo que ahora dormía sobre el hombro de Kaminari, uno de sus brazos rodeaba su hombro, mientras los demás lo observaban un poco irritados. Tokoyami y Kirishima desconocían la razón y querían hacer algo para cambiar la situación, pero al verla tan relajada después de todo lo que había ocurrido decidieron no molestarla. Bakugo no se encontraba por ningún lugar desde ya hacía un tiempo y Todoroki había sido llevado a la estación, aunque nadie comprendía la razón, él tenía una muy buena relación con Izuku a pesar de las rivalidades entre ambos.

Las chicas habían regresado, de quien sabe dónde, con un poco de ropa y otras cosas más; no podían hacer nada mientras ella estuviera dormida, tendrían que esperar hasta que estuviera bien descansada. Nada de eso les duró, ni un minuto. Detrás de Kaminari se encontraba un joven lleno de cicatrices, con grapas sobre su piel, quien le apuntaba al cuello con una navaja afilada.

—Entrégamela.

Un sudor frio le recorrió su espalda, pero no tenía intención de ceder, la abrazó lentamente y esperó lo inevitable; para su sorpresa lo que sintió fue un pinchazo en su brazo y fue entonces que notó a una chica rubia a su lado. Su sangre estaba siendo succionada a una velocidad sin igual, su lucidez estaba desapareciendo y no podía usar su peculiaridad sin lastimar a Izuku sobre sus brazos, se desvaneció.

—¡Esta sangre se ve deliciosa! —, Himiko se veía extasiada por la situación y cuando Kaminari cayó sobre su regazo gritó de la emoción. — ¿!Puede ser mi novio!? Me gusta mucho su audacia, míralo, está sobre mí y es tan lindo.

—¡Concéntrate! —, Dabi se estaba hartando. —Déjate de tonterías y haz tu trabajo.

Sin mucho que decir lo empujó y cayó al piso con un golpe seco. Izuku golpeó su cabeza en el sofá cuando Kaminari desapareció y fue entones que despertó. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía, hasta que escuchó a Ochaco gritarle a todo pulmón.

—¡Deku, corre!

Cuando los chicos se preparaban para pelear se detuvieron al ver al hombre detrás de la chica. Bebió algo, la tomó del cuello y luego juntó sus labios con los de ella, no necesariamente por primera vez. Lentamente abrió lugar con su lengua y el líquido en su boca entró en la de ella, descendía por su garganta, la lengua de Dabi seguía moviéndose dentro. Izuku pataleaba e intentaba golpearlo con sus brazos, pero él solo mordió su labio con una fuerza mayor a la que debió haberlo hecho; pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre y después como le escurría por la comisura de su boca. Se sentía rara y la realidad es que no entendía que estaba pasado, ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona que le estaba haciendo eso. No era la primera vez, y aunque no lo recordaba del todo, sabía que conocía el sabor de esos labios, no era algo que le agradara.

Al mismo tiempo en que sucedía la extraña interacción entre Izuku y la Dabi las puertas se abrieron; los demás estaban paralizados, no sabían que hacer. Un individuo entro corriendo y casi tirando la puerta; Katsuki sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando observó la situación frente a sus ojos, las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Deku le lastimaban, le dolían tanto cómo si le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho, le dolía como nunca. Izuku dejó de moverse, sus brazos cedieron, sus piernas dejaron de agitarse y su cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza que tenía.

—¡DEKU!

Dabi levantó la mirada, lo observó con tanto odio que le sonrió sádicamente y luego volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella; limpió la sangre sobre ellos con su lengua mientras sus ojos petrificaban del enojo a Bakugo.

Y de un momento a otro nubes negras comenzaron a aparecer mientras que Dabi levantaba a Izuku sobre sus brazos, Himiko amenazaba a cualquiera que se le acercara, Bakugo corrió lo más fuerte que pudo e intentó alcanzarla. Desaparecieron detrás de aquellos nublos oscuros, justo antes de poder siquiera alcanzarla. _Eraeser Head_ y _All Might_ entraron justo después de aquello, Todoroki venía justo detrás de ellos.

Si no hubieran sido inculpados nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no hubieran tardado tanto en llegar o si Aizawa no hubiera sido detenido por las miles de preguntas del policía quizás, y solo quizás, hubieran llegado a tiempo, pero no había sido así y no había manera de cambiar las cosas. Ahora solo les quedaba una opción: rescatarla, no podían dejarla con ellos.

Cuando despertó le costó respirar, sintió una gran presión sobre ella y la hizo temblar. Tosió con fuerza mientras se tapaba la boca, el sentimiento de sentirse acompañada le daba escalofríos.

—Qué bueno que despiertas, querida. He estado esperando por este momento desde que recibiste el _One for All_ de Toshinori y lo convertiste en tuyo. —Cada que la voz hablaba le daba miedo, un temor que la hacía sentirse pequeña.

—¿ _All for One_? —Su voz se quebró.

—En persona, es todo un placer. Quisiera decir que te ves justo como pensé que lo harías, pero sería decirte mentiras, soy alguien con el mismo problema que tú.

Fue cuando recordó haberlo "visto" antes, cuando habían ido a salvar a Kacchan, cuando su misma presencia casi la hizo llorar, el miedo se apoderó de ella y fue cuando decidió alejarse todo lo posible de él. Se arrastró lo más lejos posible, sentía las lágrimas caer y entendía que las cosas se complicarían más; abrazó con fuerza sus piernas e intentó respirar con calma, sin poder lograrlo.

—No te asustes, no te haré daño. —No pudo ver la sonrisa retorcida que se formó en el rostro del mayor, pero sin duda alguna escuchó sus últimas palabras. —Aún.

Gritó tan fuerte como pudo cuando aquel hombre la tomó del brazo y la levantó apretando fuertemente. El dolor la lastimó, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y desde que había quedado ciega no podía activar su peculiaridad, se sentía indefensa. Su brazo se entumeció, y luego la otra mano del hombre la tomó por la cabeza y comenzó.

—Aquel chico que tanto admiras siempre te odió, Toshinori te despreció cuando pediste su ayuda y nunca fuiste aceptada a la escuela que querías.

—No, no es verdad, estas memorias… ¡NO! — Su cabeza parecía estallar, intentó quitar esas manos que se posaban sobre ella de manera agresiva. —¡Detente!

Imágenes entraban lentamente en su cabeza, sentía una lluvia de ideas caer dentro de sí misma, sabía que no eran ciertas, lo sabía y aun así las sentía tan verdaderas, tan… hirientes.

—Nunca tuviste amigos, nosotros te ayudamos siempre, desde que eras joven. Yo te di tus poderes, y yo te ayudé cuando más lo necesitabas.

—¡No, no es cierto!

Su conciencia se desvaneció, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en las nuevas memorias que tenía dentro de ella, sabía que no eran ciertas, pero algo no la deja sacárselas de la mente. Sintió un fuerte golpe cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo aún con sus ojos cerrados; no solo era el dolor, era el miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que vendía después. No se equivocaba, lo peor estaba por venir.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —Katsuki estaba más que enojado con la situación, colérico. —Ese bastardo me las pagará.

—Bakugo, sé que estas enojado, pero debes de tranquilizarte. —Kirishima lo tomó de los hombros y le pidió que respirara. —No podemos hacer nada si no nos lo autorizan.

—Lo dices como si ustedes no hubieran hecho lo mismo.

—Entiende, por favor, algo le hicieron y necesitamos pensar antes de actuar.

—¡No me recuerdes esa mierda!

Tenía un puño casi rompiendo la mesa, su memoria solo regresaba al momento en que ese individuo juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Y lo odiaba, odiaba ese momento en el que no pudo hacer nada, ese momento en el que ella no era de él. No conocía aquel sentimiento que tenía dentro de sí, era algo nuevo que no le había gustado aprender y estaba seguro qué no quería volverlo a sentir en su vida.

Después de algunas horas las cosas ya se habían calmado; ella no estaba allí, pero la situación iba mejorando. Kaminari había sido revisado por la enfermera y ahora se encontraba descansando, excluyendo a Bakugo y Kirishima, no tenían ganas de hacer mucho. Tokoyami y Todoroki se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación intentando planear algo y fue entonces que los otros dos se unieron a la plática.

—Joven Bakugo, — Toshinori necesitaba una palabra a solas con él. —Necesitamos decirle a la señora Midoriya sobre lo sucedido y me gustaría que me acompañaras, sé que eres amigo de la familia desde muy joven y la realidad es que quisiera que la noticia no fuera tan estresante para ella. Ya ha sufrido bastante.

No pudo decirle absolutamente nada, no quiso negar la situación, le parecía algo que lamentaría, y no pudo negarse. Lo acompañó a aquel lugar al que no había ido desde pequeño y antes de entrar tenía que decir por única vez lo que sentía en su pecho.

—Creo que es mejor si entro solo.

Y cuando subió las escaleras, tocó el timbre de aquel departamento y una mujer de cabello verde abrió la puerta no pudo evitar arrepentirse, no tenía idea de lo que diría ni como lo haría. Lo único que pudo decir fue: —Hola, tía Inko.

* * *

 **El sábado viajo a mi ciudad en un tramo de casi 15 horas, así que sin duda estaré escribiendo y actualizando este próximo fin, espero me disculpen la tardanza, pero no tardaré más de una semana al actualizar, de eso estén seguros.** **Sin nada más que decir, muchas gracias y hasta la otra ¡CIAO!**


	6. DECISIÓN

**Yo sé que les dije que subiría todas las semanas, pero para serles sincera las cosas se complicaron mucho en mi vida y fue muy difícil. Por lo mismo de que también ya entré a la escuela y todo tampoco pude escribir, pero ahora que me he comprado un teclado puedo ser más productiva durante clases y finalmente pude terminar este episodio para ustedes. Gracias por seguir aquí y los leo al final.**

* * *

—¿Katsuki? —Sin duda alguna su cara mostraba sorpresa. —Me sorprende que vinieras a visitar, considerando que dejaste de hacerlo hace ya bastantes años, pero pasa por favor, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? ¿Un chocolate caliente, quizá?

—Gracias—, asintió mientras entraba y dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada. Un dolor en el pecho crecía y lo hacía sentirse ansioso, como si algo lo estuviera aplastando.

Tenía muchos años sin visitar aquel lugar, pero estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte aquí, —puso a calentar un poco de leche en una tetera con cacao y azúcar —aún recuerdo cuando jugabas con Izuku y venías casi a diario a esta casa.

Inko sonreía mientras hablaba sobre sus recuerdos con Bakugo, y él simplemente no encontraba el momento correcto para contarle lo sucedido; cada que lo encontraba era interrumpido por ella y sus historias. Llegó un punto en que le dejó de importar, sentía como revivía todas y cada una de ellas; ya hasta había olvidado la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Recordó cuando eran pequeños y ella jugaba con él. No había miedo en sus ojos y siempre sonreía, decía siempre que extrañaba a su padre, pero que quería ser fuerte para ayudar a su mamá. Las veces que se imaginaba con la peculiaridad de su padre la hacían sentir imparable y decidida en ayudar.

—Aún recuerdo el día que dijo que se casaría contigo, su padre estaba devastado y siempre estuvo enojado después de aquello. —Katsuki tomó la taza roja frente a él y la apretó. Él también recordaba perfectamente ese día, todas las palabras que se habían dicho y como para sellar la promesa le había dado una flor, ella en recompensa un beso en la mejilla.

Su mente se inundó de recuerdos cuando eran pequeños, sus paseos por el parque, sus juegos en esa misma casa y las miles de emociones que compartieron.

Recordó haberla visto por primera vez con un vestido idéntico al que había utilizado en aquella fatídica tarde en que quedó ciego, y entonces recapacitó entendiendo que aquello no podía ser una coincidencia. Una ligera curva se formó en su rostro cuando pensaba en las pecas de su rostro y cómo se movían cuando hablaba, había un sentimiento raro dentro de él que aún no entendía, algo que quizás necesitaba comprender.

Y luego desvió la mirada a una fotografía en la pared, Izuku lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, había sido tomada seguramente después de haber sido aceptada en la escuela y se podía notar en su rostro aquellos nervios que él mismo había sentido al entrar en tan prestigiado lugar. Fue entonces que todo volvió en sí y recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí.

—Se la llevaron.

Inko lo miró desconcertado, su rostro se había inundado y tenía miedo de mirarla a la cara. Ella era la viva imagen de su madre y si levantaba la vista la sentiría más lejos que nunca. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de aquellos ojos que alguna vez habían sentido un profundo odio por esa chica, pero que ahora estaban llenos de determinación.

—¿De qué hablas? —No había digerido la noticia, le cayó como una bomba. —¿Dónde está Izuku? ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ MI NIÑA!? Katsuki, por favor mírame, dime qué sucedió; necesito saberlo.

Poco a poco formuló la historia sin tanto lujo de detalles, no quería que supiera como aquel hombre había abusado de su hija ni mucho menos sobre la habitación quemada; le dio la idea básica e intentó no pensar en la situación de Dabi.

—Cuando éramos niños le prometí algo a Izuku, que jamás la dejaría y que siempre la protegería. Planeo cumplirla cueste lo que cueste.

A pesar de que las lágrimas de Inko no dejaban de salir y se sentía asustada solo pudo abrazarlo mientras se imaginaba lo peor.

—Por favor, Katsuki. —Le dijo con una voz dulce, —Sálvala, tú eres su más grande héroe.

Después de un tiempo se retiró de aquel lugar y se dirigió a los dormitorios; tenía que planear algo de inmediato.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no solo no podía ver nada ni moverse, pero la realidad es que sentía un vacío en su interior, como si algo le faltara. Izuku permanecía encerrada desde ya hacía bastante y no tenía ni idea de cómo transcurría el tiempo, algo si sabia y era que no regresaría a casa. Las lágrimas surgieron cuando se sintió sola, pero nada de eso le duró.

—Tu comida.

Escuchó algo metálico tocar el suelo y fue ahí cuando su estómago sonó, no había notado el hambre hasta aquel momento. Lentamente se acercó y tomó lo que se encontraba sobra la bandeja de metal, el sabor cálido del pan y lo salado del jamón le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, el queso le comenzaba a empalagar y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Gracias, —se limpió la boca y dio un largo sorbo al agua frente a ella. —Por un momento creí que moriría.

—No tenemos intención de hacerlo.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió mientras introducía un par de lo que pensaba eran uvas, el sabor le inundó el paladar.

—Sígueme, —Cuando intentó ponerse de pie se percató de no estar amarrada y le sorprendió de gran manera.

—Espera, —Terminó todo lo que habían llevándole de comer.

—¿Qué? —Sonaba irritado.

—Necesito…— sintió el color subirle al rostro, le daba pena siquiera decirlo. —Necesito usar el baño.

No pudo ver su cara, pero si escuchó una pequeña risa ahogada que no se esperaba de aquel hombre, la acompañó a donde tenía que ir y cuando salió se dirigieron juntos a la estancia principal. Entraron a una habitación que seguramente estaba llena de personas, podía escucharlos hablar; se hizo presente el silencio cuando la vieron llegar y fue ahí cuando el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.

—Deku, hermosa,— la voz de Toga se acercaba rápidamente. —estaba ansiosa de verte, es aburrido no tener chicas al rededor.

La escuchaba a un lado de su oído y con una emoción exagerada, su rostro se distorsionó un poco por la mueca y su mano tomando la de ella; el sudor le recorría su cara y descendía por su espalda. Sintió frío de repente y no pudo apoyar bien sus pies sobre el suelo; las rodillas le azotaron contra el suelo y sintió el dolor recorrerle hasta el cuello.

Las lágrimas le salieron mientras se sobaba el lugar lastimado e intentaba entender lo sucedido, el miedo de sentir a Himiko Toga a un lado suyo había sido la causa, pero lo ignoró todo y se puso de pie.

—Creo que el caminar después de mucho tiempo me hizo algo.

Su voz era floja y temblaba, pero sabía que después de un tiempo se pondría mejor. Alcanzó un taburete alto y cómo pudo se sentó en el. Parecía estar en una especie de barra, y trató de conectar los puntos.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo servirte?— No tenía idea de quien le hablaba, no reconocía aquella voz ni mucho menos recordaba haberlo visto.—Soy Kurogiri y estaré a su servicios.

—¿Señor Kurogiri?

—Solamente Kurogiri está bien, ¿deseas algo de tomar o de beber?— Se quedó pensando durante un segundo, pero en seguida supo que pediría.

—Me gustaría un poco de jugo de naranja, señor Kurogiri.

—Insisto, Kurogiri está más que bien. —Le corrigió cuando dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

—No podría hacerlo, pero es usted muy amable, —escuchó el vaso y estiró la mano para tantear sobre la barra, sintió que alguien le ponía el vaso con jugo en la mano. —Gracias.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar observar al hombre detrás de la barra completamente sonrojado, quizás nadie jamás le había mostrado aquel respeto o agradecimiento,soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que sorprendieron hasta a Izuku, quien antes solo había estado bebiendo su jugo.

—"Señor Kurogiri"—Se burló el joven con grapas en el rostro, Izuku jamás olvidaría semejante tono. Rasposo, un tono grave que le causaba temor; le hacía recordar las veces en que él se había aprovechado de ella y simplemente apretó el contenedor en sus manos. —Ya déjense de tonterías y pónganse a trabajar.

—Dabi tiene razón—, la voz de otro hombre surgió en la habitación, y a pesar su presencia Izuku no sintió miedo. —Ya es momento de poner manos a la obra. Ahora que Izuku Midoriya está con nosotros podremos llevar a cavo nuestro plan. No temas, no te haremos daño, no por ahora, claro está.

—¿Qué necesitan de mi?

—Nos gustaría saber si no quisieras unirte a nuestro lado.

—No.

—Eso fue rápido,— One For All sonreía, pero ella no podía verlo. —No tienes porqué precipitarte en tu desición, estamos seguros de que te encantará trabajar con nosotros.

—Estoy segura de que no.

—¿Segura? Porque te puedo proponer un trato, si te parece más conveniente. Y entonces puedes decidir si aceptar o no—. No respondió, le causó una gran intriga el saber que le propondrían. Un grupo de villanos querían que ella les perteneciera, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de rendirse ante ellos. —Te concederé cualquier deseo que me pidas, no importa el tamaño o el costo, lo cumpliremos.

Y fue entonces que su mente quedó en blanco. "Cualquier deseo", y entonces las posibilidades le parecieron infinitas, sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar en voz baja para sí misma. Si pudiera haber visto lo que sucedía quizás comprendería la gravedad del asunto, todos los villanos la rodeaba, sonreían y se preparaban para atacar. Las palabras surgían sin detenerse, su boca se movía a gran velocidad mientras su mente se inundaba con las posibilidades infinitas, podía desear por lo que quisiera y no se lo negarían. Su voz tembló, pero ya había decidido su respuesta.

—Está bien.

—¿Disculpa?— No se lo podían creer.

—Dije que está bien, estoy dentro.

No esperaban aquella respuesta, no tan rápido al menos, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en felicidad y satisfacción cuando se percataron de que todo iría de acuerdo a su plan.

Había tomado una decisión que la acecharía por el resto de su vida, y aún no sabía si podría cumplir con aquella tarea, necesitaría ayuda; ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que todo le saliera bien, de alguna manera u otra.

* * *

 **Ahora si, ya que encontré la forma de escribir en clase sin aparentar estar en otra cosa, por fin puedo decir que las cosas van a ir a mejor. Sin duda alguna continuaré escribiendo esta historia para ustedes; ya tengo planeado bastante para el futuro y esto se viene para largo. Espero que me puedan contar su opinión en algún review. ¡Aquí subiendo desde la escuela mientras aparento tomar notas! Me despido y los leo en la próxima.**


	7. BÚSQUEDA

**Me tardé un poco, pero ya llegué. Por ahí le dieron una lectura a este episodio justo antes de subirse y obtuvo una mejor respuesta, más de lo que esperaba. Así que aquí les dejo esto y no duden en darme su opinión. ¡Los leo abajo!**

* * *

El sudor frío le recorría la espalda y los nervios la querían traicionar. Formulaba su pedido en su mente mientras le daba un último trago a su jugo, temblaba ligeramente.

—Mi madre, —su voz sonaba decidida a hacerse entender. —Quiero que me garanticen la seguridad y la buena vida de mi madre.

—No comprendo, explícate.

—Quiero que protejan a mi madre de cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle y si algo me pasa a mi también quiero que me aseguren que la cuidaran a cualquier costo; no importa nada.

—En otras palabras, ¿me estás pidiendo algo para el bien de alguien más?

—Así es, usted dijo que cualquier cosa, entonces eso es lo que quiero.

—Pudiste haber pedido tu libertad, ¿lo sabías?— Himiko inquirió.

—No, no hubiera podido haberlo hecho, —Dabi interrumpió a Toga, quien no comprendía del todo la situación.

—Aún si hubiera podido, no quiero que nadie más sufra; jamás le hubiera pasado mi carga a personas inocentes.

—Eres irremplazable, si no nos hubieras elegido te hubiéramos obligado.

—He aceptado mi destino. —Su voz sonaba triste y tenía miedo de lo que pasaría; sabía que algo ya le habían hecho en varias ocasiones, pero su memoria estaba nublada. Sentía que algo le faltaba, aún recordaba a Kacchan y a su madre; aunque los recuerdos de su escuela estaban bastante corrompidos.

Comenzó a marearse, sus ojos se cerraban de a poco y no podía permanecer despierta. Sintió como su cuerpo se mecía y finalmente caía al frío suelo.

—Lo siento, —Kurogiri sonaba sincero, —solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

—Era solo por si te negabas, para evitarnos la molestia de usar la fuerza bruta.

Tomura la miró dormir tranquila en el suelo y aun cuando quiso levantarla no se atrevió, sentía un miedo a destruirla y algo le hacía querer cuidarla. La sentía cercana, pero lejana al mismo tiempo.

Dabi la recogió sin mucho problema, y la llevó a la habitación trasera, en donde había estado desde que llegó. La dejó caer sobre un sofá y salió de ahí sin mirar dos veces, ni siquiera se dignó a cubrirla con la sábana que estaba a sus pies. Despertó cubierta hasta el cuello con una pequeña almohada bajo su cabeza; no entendía dónde estaba ni quién la había llevado de vuelta, pero estaba tan cómoda que volvió a cerrar los ojos; no se imaginaba todo lo que se aproximaba en su vida.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, se sentía estresado y molesto por seguir sin pistas sobre su paradero, ya tenía varios días sin dormir, no había estado comiendo de manera adecuada y no le prestaba mucha atención a las clases. Frente a él siempre estaba aquel espacio vacío y cuando volviera a la escuela nada cambiaría, no podía soportarlo; le dolía que permaneciera así, día tras día le cargaba más la conciencia y la melancolía. Una semana había pasado con tanta pesadez que parecía una eternidad, era al que más le afectaba la situación y no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía Inko; hablaba con ella todos los días por las noches, sabía que no tenía nueva información, pero así la calmaba un poco hasta que se durmiera.

Estuvo investigando arduamente el paradero de los villanos, no tenía ningún progreso y, en realidad, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo (y él lo sabía), pero aun así quería seguir intentando, no se daría por vencido hasta avanzar con algo. Tenía miedo de pensar en lo que pudieran hacerle mientras él no estaba allí, recordó lo ocurrido con Dabi y se molestó aún más; se tranquilizó un poco al visualizarla de pequeña, antes de que todo se saliera de control, no se percató de que se había quedado dormido.

Su sueño lo llevó a aquel día en que se enteró de algo que nunca hubiera querido saber. El día en que todo se vino abajo y del que se arrepentía completamente.

 _—Kacchan, perdón por ocultártelo._

 _—¡NO ME TOQUES! —No planeaba decir eso, no eran esas las palabras que buscaba._

 _—Lo siento mucho, Kacchan, no era mi intención el que te molestaras._

 _—Me das asco, ¡aléjate de mí! — Su voz seguía saliendo sin pensarlo. —Me engañaste, te burlaste de mí y me humillaste._

 _—No, Kacchan. Yo jamás me burlaría de ti, te lo dije, yo te quiero mucho y-_

 _—No, ¡NO! Te hiciste pasar por una niña, cuando siempre has sido un chico. Eres un pervertido y me das asco, no quiero verte cerca de mí nunca más._

Recordó haberla empujado al suelo, recordó el dolor que había sentido en su corazón, recordó el miedo y la tristeza que lo inundaron en aquel entonces. Lo revivió una vez más cuando despertó de golpe y notó las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, y por más que lo intentaba no podía detenerlas. Se arrepentía enormemente de todo lo que había dicho y quería cambiarlo, quería decirle la verdad a Izuku la razón por la que todo había sucedido; no justificaba su actitud, pero sin duda alguna quería aclarar las cosas.

Maldijo en voz alta al abrir los ojos, justo cuando había notado que ya iba tarde para clases, necesitaba mantener sus calificaciones, solo quería ser un buen súper héroe, pero no podía concentrarse tanto por la situación tensa con los villanos. A penas logró llegar a tiempo cuando Aizawa entró aún envuelto en su bolsa de dormir; dio su clase como de costumbre y cuando estaba por salir, al final del día, se detuvo.

—Cierto, casi lo olvidaba, —volteó a ver a sus alumnos de la manera más seria que podía. —Sobre el caso de su compañera, Izuku Midoriya.

Bakugo tragó saliva y lo miró con detenimiento, estudió su expresión, quería saber si mentía o decía la verdad.

—¿Hay alguna noticia?

—Ya han pasado bastantes días.

Algunos alumnos lo interrumpieron, preocupados por la situación, Katsuki estaba desesperado, quería saber que estaba pasando y solo le quedó una opción.

—¡CÁLLENSE! — Todos lo voltearon a ver, pero no les sorprendía en lo absoluto. —Dejen que hable... por favor.

Bajó la cabeza, una profunda inclinación y dejó a todos con la boca abierta, incluso a su profesor.

—Como estaba diciendo, —se aclaró la garganta. —La situación actual está progresando lentamente, los villanos estás siendo difíciles de rastrear y no tenemos una idea clara de lo que está ocurriendo. Estamos trabajando en un plan de rescate, pero sin la localización de su compañera no podemos hacer mucho. All Might y el director son los que están al mando de planear la misión; los héroes profesionales que estén disponibles en el momento serán los que nos ayuden, pero por ahora seguimos con las investigaciones y estamos haciendo todo en nuestras manos para poder regresarla a casa. Ya hemos hablado con la madre de Midoriya y ya se encuentra en un buen estado. Por ahora eso es todo, tengan cuidado al volver a casa y no se les ocurra llegar tarde a mi clase; este no es un problema suyo, así que no se lleven la carga con ustedes.

Katsuki sabía que esto último iba dirigido directamente a él, de eso no había duda, pero aún se sentía molesto, el que todo estuviera avanzando de manera tan lenta y que no pudiera tener avances le resultaba frustrante.

Ese fin de semana, y con la insistencia de sus compañeros de clase, salió a una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad para despejar la mente. No tenía muchas ganas de nada, se notaban las ojeras en sus ojos y el estrés ya lo había destruido por completo; frente a él tenía un café cargado y una pieza de pan dulce. Necesitaba mantenerse despierto para poder seguir trabajando y poder tener un tiempo con sus amigos, y no lo habían dejado quedarse a "descansar" porque ya sabían que no lo haría; se veía demacrado y ellos no querían que continuara con sus preocupaciones.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarlo dormir para evitarle un problema más en su lista, quizá había sido una mala idea el haberlo sacado al público, al lugar con una pantalla gigante afuera y varias dentro. No al lugar en donde todos tenían su celular frente a la ellos, en la mesa; en donde las pantallas se tornaron blancas y lentamente mostraban a una chica en el suelo con los ojos vendados. Su cabello verde completamente maltratado, con los brazos amarrados a su espalda y manchas moradas por todo lo visible debajo de una camisa larga y sucia, una voz interrumpió el gran silencio que se había logrado en la zona y fue ahí cuando el pánico se creó, más en Katsuki.

—Ahora que estamos en vivo, es momento de comenzar.

* * *

 **Las cosas están comenzando a moverse y la historia solo está comenzando. Espero que lo estén disfrutando y voy a intentar actualizar tanto como pueda, la historia ya está bastante avanzada en mi mente, pero he tenido muchos problemas en la escuela. He comenzado a vivir sola y tengo muchas responsabilidades, mi perro, las cuentas, las tareas y ahora que rescaté a unos gatitos todos se está complicando. Dejando de lado lo triste y estresante de mi vida, los leo en la siguiente actualización; gracias por leer.**


	8. ENCUENTRO

**LES JURO QUE NO ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE USTEDES, tuve muchos problemas de mi persona. Bajones emocionales y varios pensamientos muy negativos que tenía ganas de llevar acabo en mi. Fuera de esto, mañana llevaré a dormir a mi perrita; todo se me ha juntado en este último mes y hasta ahora he podido sentirme mejor.**

 **¡Bueno, los leo abajo!**

* * *

La voz del hombre en la pantalla resonaba en los oídos de Katsuki, el miedo lo invadía completamente y el verla en ese estado no ayudaba de ninguna manera. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos no podían desviar la mirada.

—Creo que conocen a esta chica, —la mano llena de cicatrices de aquel hombre tomaron la barbilla de Deku. —Quizás no la puedan reconocer con esta apariencia, pero si le quitamos esto podrían cambiar de opinión.

Arrancó la venda sobre sus ojos, llevándose consigo un par de cabellos verdes que la hicieron saltar del dolor y la sorpresa.

Volvió a mirar a la cámara, como retándolo, sabía perfectamente que lo estaba viendo y eso le causaba una emoción que jamás había sentido.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Katsuki entendía esos ojos llenos de odio, sabía que el exhibirla no era el único propósito que ese villano se traía entre manos.

—Izuku Midoriya, uno de los alumnos más destacados, — la mirada vacía de Deku le causaba temor. —Y la chica que los engañó a todos. Así es, c-h-i-c-a.

Dijo está última palabra con tanta lentitud que asustaba.

—Yo no-

Deku había intervenido, tomando un poco de color al volver a hablar, pero sin antes poder terminar lo que quería decir había sentido el dolor naciendo en su vientre y extendiéndose a lo largo de su espalda; se abrazó las piernas y no se movió más después de lo sucedido, seguramente después de aquel golpe había quedado más débil de lo que ya estaba.

A Katsuki le hervía la sangre, el enojo lo hizo chasquear los dientes y necesitaba sacarlo, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo, sus ojos no dejaban de posarse en la pequeña bola en el suelo, la desesperación que tenía por hacer algo era enorme y sus ojos la estudiaban lentamente.

Las cicatrices en sus manos no eran las mismas que se había hecho tiempo atrás por usar su peculiaridad, eran más como quemaduras, su cabello se veía opaco y su ropa simples harapos rasgados que seguramente no habían visto el jabón desde hace mucho tiempo, moretones que le cubrían gran parte de la piel que tenía al descubierto. Se veía bastante más delgada de lo que recordaba.

—Ahora que ya no tenemos interrupciones, ¿en qué estaba? Cierto, las mentiras de Izuku, esta joven chica que ven frente a ustedes no es más que una mentirosa, una persona que ocultará todo mientras le beneficie, una chica que dice no tener particularidad y a quien le fue dada una responsabilidad que no ha podido llevar acabo. Alguien con un poder que no le pertenece e incapaz de utilizar el propio.

La tomó de la parte alta de la cabeza, jalándola para levantar su vista hacia los que la observaban. Sus ojos no mostraban ninguna lagrima reciente, pero había rastros de las antiguas, unas grandes bolsas negras se posaban bajo ellas, tenía la mirada perdida y sus labios partidos. Su ojos lechosos vagaba con miedo por la habitación y su mano izquierda tomaba su cabeza con dolor;

Katsuki no pudo aguantar y simplemente salió, pero había olvidado la gran pantalla de afuera, y se arrepintió al ver la gran imagen frente a él.

—No, Katsuki, no puedes escapar de este espectáculo. Esto es solo para ti, porque tú eres el causante de todo, tú comenzaste con el sufrimiento de esta chica y por lo mismo necesitas ser testigo de las consecuencias que se tienen al no medir tus actos.

Y el miedo lo acaparó por completo, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero no lo hicieron, no era él al que estaban golpeando en cámara, no era él al que estaban humillando frente a todos. Escuchó varios sonidos, pero no miró a la pantalla; un grito lo regresó a sus sentidos.

—¡No!

De un momento a otro la transmisión se cortó dejando atrás al joven en el suelo bastante confundido. Frustrado se levantó y, esa voz había sido Deku, de eso no había tenido duda. Se giró cuando Kaminari lo tomó del hombro y lo invitó a entrar a donde estaban, necesitaba que se calmara antes de que destrozara algo, pero lo único destrozado era su corazón. Los acompañó y se sentó con un nuevo café ansioso, en el mal sentido, de poder hacer algo.

* * *

Sus pasos se apresuraron, corría y corría sin detenerse, ya no sentía las piernas ni entendía como había llegado tan lejos, su vida pendía de un hilo y solamente quería encontrar a alguien que la ayudara, no quería que la volvieran a atrapar.

Daba vuelta en cada esquina, hacia mil lados diferentes, corrió y corrió hasta que chocó con alguien; cayó con el chico al suelo, quedando encima de él.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Esa voz la reconoció, no la había escuchado tantas veces, pero sin duda era un tono que jamás olvidaría.

—¿Shinsou?

—¿Midoriya? — Tocó su rostro, sus ojos y sus mejillas, su cabello le permitió saber que realmente era él; los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaron. Cuando confirmó que era él se fue quedando dormida, se sentía segura de estar con alguien que conocía, con alguien que la ayudaría a salir de ese problema. —¿Midoriya, estás bien? ¿Realmente eres tú?

Su voz se fue difuminando, hasta que dejó de escucharlo, fue como una canción de cuna, la arrulló con su caminar y con cada latido más se aletargaba, hasta que quedó en la inconciencia.

Se despertó cuando el joven se quiso separar de ella, se asustó, no quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

—¡No! No, no, no, no te vayas.

Se movió, lo abrazó, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada, no sabía que estaba pasando y no quería volver a estar sola, sin alguien que conociera; la voz que sonó a continuación la calmó un poco.

—Tranquila, Izuku. Ya estamos aquí, te ayudaremos en todo; ya no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿ _All Might_? —, se limpió las lágrimas con miedo.

Sintió su mano delgada tomándola del hombro y en cuanto lo percibió se sintió mejor, su respiración comenzaba a regularse.

—Vamos, respira profundo, ya estás bien, no dejaremos que nada te pase de ahora en adelante.

—¿Amor? — La voz de la mujer le hizo humedecer los ojos, aun cuando ya se había calmado.

—¿Mamá?

—Si, cariño, soy yo. No tienes de que preocuparte por nada más Izuku, ya estás a salvo.

Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo, sacando con ellas todo ese dolor que sentía, todo ese terror que jamás quería volver a vivir. Aunque le dejaba una sensación de estar olvidando algo que era importante. Algo que era necesario y de vital importancia, pero que no conseguía recordar.

Su madre la abrazó con todo el amor que le fue posible, y una vez que su hija se había tranquilizado se sintió aliviada. Se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, haciéndola recordar aquellas noches cuando se enfermaba, cuando era pequeña y necesitaba que estuviera con ella o algo malo pasaría. Y ahora todo volvía a suceder, hasta cierto punto la situación no estaba bien, pero sabía que las cosas no estarían nunca como antes y que todo podía ser mucho peor, así que intento no pensar demasiado en ello.

Inko se sentía más relajada ahora que su pequeña bebé se encontraba en sus brazos, no pudo dejar de mirar las cicatrices de sus brazos, unas más recientes y rojas que otras; las quemaduras en su garganta, en sus dedos y lo reseco de sus labios.

—¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo escapó? Nadie pudo localizarla y ahora milagrosamente aparece en la calle cerca de uno de nuestros alumnos. — _All Might_ estaba bastante nervioso por la situación y las palabras de Aizawa lo ponían a pensar, —Esto podría ser una trampa del enemigo.

—Lo que importa ahora es que ella ha vuelto, que está a salvo con nosotros.

—La señora Midoriya tiene razón, por ahora debemos de preocuparnos de velar por su salud, y de tratar que esta situación no le afecte tanto en su vida. Las consecuencias de algo así pueden ser devastadoras para alguien tan frágil. —La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Ella no es frágil.

—¿Joven Bakugo? —Interrumpió en aquella habitación, se veía bastante sudado, seguramente había llegado corriendo de donde quisiera que estaba, la preocupación de él se había desvanecido al ver que la chica se encontraba en brazos de su madre, dormida y tranquila. Se le acercó lentamente, mientras que los profesores lo observaban, seguía con miedo de que ella no fuera real, de que todo fuera un sueño.

La tomó de la mejilla y las lágrimas por fin salieron, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era cierto, se hincó a su lado; aquella mano lastimada lo tomó de la cara, imitándolo, y abriendo los ojos lentamente, con la voz casi en susurro.

—¿Kacchan?

—Aquí estoy—. Sin darse cuenta ella lo abrazó, su cabeza se recargaba sobre su hombro y se acomodó sobre él, terminó cargándola en lugar de su madre, sentado en la cama con ella en brazos. Algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado, se acercó a su oído, y le dijo solo a ella. —Ya estoy aquí, no me iré a ningún lado.

—Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, volveremos cuando las cosas se calmen un poco. —Inko rompió el silencio con aquellas palabras, si bien necesitaba a su hija, ahora que la veía calmada con Katsuki se sentía mejor, sabía que podía dejársela y confiaba en él.

Las horas pasaron y cuando ella abrió los ojos ya era de noche, se acostumbró a la poca luz y sintió el cálido cuerpo que la rodeaba, aquel latido bajo su oído le causaba una felicidad tan grande que pudo reconocer a quien le pertenecía. Con las manos lentamente tomó el rostro del susodicho, sintiendo el cabello picudo y, a su vez, suave.

—Veo que despertaste.

—Lo siento.

Por reflejo quitó su mano, asustada de tener una reacción "normal" de él, pero para su sorpresa él la detuvo, le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su mejilla, permitiéndole también disfrutar de su presencia, hasta que un ruido los sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

—Creo que tienes hambre, debería de buscarte algo.

—¡No! —El miedo la invadió, temblaba un poco. —No me dejes, no de nuevo…

Esas palabras seguramente le hirieron, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar; se separaron un poco y de la nada la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre conocido por ambos.

—Es bueno que despertaras, joven Izuku.

—¿ _All Might_?

—Te he traído algo de comer, parece que te hace falta.

—Gracias.

No quiso soltar a Katsuki, así que comió con una sola mano, le temblaba y le dolía, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, él se percató del problema y con todo el cariño que pudo demostrar debajo de aquella apariencia dura le dio la comida en la boca, recordando momentos de su infancia.

Cuando terminó de comer se sentía cansada, estaba dispuesta a volver a dormir cuando _All Might_ comenzó con un interrogatorio que no se esperaba que viniera de él.

—¿Puedes contarme que sucedió?

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, no quería llorar, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo; las memorias de todo lo que vivió se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, el hambre que sintió en aquellos instantes, la oscuridad más aterrorizante de su vida y el peor encuentro con ese villano; muchos momentos se encontraban nublados.

—Lo lamento tanto, —respiró hondo y habló lo más calmada que pudo, aunque se le complicara. —Lo he perdido.

—¿Qué cosa? — _All Might_ sonaba bastante confundido.

— _One for All_ , — se mordió el labio. —Se ha ido.

Tosió tan fuerte que el pecho le dolió, sintió el sabor a hierro en su boca y con temor tragó aquel líquido para no dejar evidencia de nada, pero a Bakugo no se le escapó nada, ni a la pequeña comisura de sus labios.

—¿Sangre? —La preocupación que desprendía su voz le empezaba a doler, más que su cuerpo. —Deku, no me digas que… ¿Volvió?

—¿Volvió? ¿De qué hablas, joven Bakugo?

—Su peculiaridad, la que obtuvo _naturalmente_ —. Su tono era el de alguien molesto, obviamente se lo estaba reprochando.

—Espera, ¿Qué no es la joven Izuku alguien SIN peculiaridad? — El énfasis es esa palabra le lastimó, pero aun así intentó buscar la mirada de la chica.

—No, nunca lo fue.

Izuku no quería hablar, pero sabía que ese era el momento para poder explicarse, o nunca podría.

* * *

 **Recientemente pude adoptar unos gatitos que se encontraban sin su mamá, llevan conmigo unas semanas y me han levantado bastante los ánimos aunque solo podré quedarme con uno y les estoy buscando hogar. Ahora ando escribiendo mi primera novela y hoy me ha dado la inspiración por escribir la continuación. No quiero obligarme a nada ni a traerles algo mediocre, así que espero que les esté gustando; nos vemos pronto y espero no tardar tanto como esta última vez.**

 **Sus mensajes me han dado tantos ánimos y ganas de continuar en este mundo, así que se los agradezco. Ustedes son una gran parte de mi vida. ¡Gracias!**


	9. HOSPITAL

**Vaya, ¿qué veo? he vuelto más que inspirada con la continuación de esta historia, me tomé una pausa de mi sesión de escritura para poderles traer esto, gracias por los comentarios de la vez pasada. En verdad no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me pusieron, evitaron muchas cosas que no me imagino ahora. Los leo abajo, espero que lo disfruten después de todo este tiempo de espera~**

* * *

—Creo que será mejor que hable ahora, ¿no, Kacchan?

—Pensé que él ya lo sabía.

Negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que nací, no solo con unos, pero con dos peculiaridades distintas. — El hombre frente a ella tragó saliva de manera bastante sonora, pero no habló, seguramente esperando una explicación de su parte. —De alguna u otra manera logramos evitar que se activaran por completo, de eliminarlos de manera temporal y suprimirlos para evitar problemas que tenía desde pequeña.

—Si no te molesta, puedo preguntarte ¿cuáles son esas peculiaridades?

—Es bastante complicado de explicar, tengo las dos peculiaridades de mis padres, la fuerza para atraer pequeños objetos de mi madre y el aliento de fuego de quien fue mi padre.

—Cuando ella era pequeña, cuando la conocí, siempre acercaba cosas hacia ella y se divertía jugando, pero no duró mucho. —Bakugo agregó. —No cuando la otra peculiaridad se manifestó.

 _All Might_ no podía comprender entonces porque habían necesitado suprimir aquel poder si ella podía utilizarlo de manera normal, si era algo cotidiano para ella. Algo malo realmente tuvo que pasar para que recurrieran a una acción tan drástica.

—En lugar de escupir fuego escupía sangre, me quemaba la garganta y nunca fui capaz de usarlo. Era una maravilla despertar una habilidad a los dos años, me sentía imparable, pero al cumplir los tres el infierno no se despegaba de mi.

—¡A los dos años! ¿O sea que incluso fuiste de desarrollo prematuro?

—Aún recuerdo cuando sucedió.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, fue el peor día de mi vida.

—Pero, entonces... ¿Qué sucedió?

—A los dos años desarrollé la habilidad de mover objetos pequeños, me tomó mucho tiempo aprender a usarlo, pero nunca dejé de intentarlo—. Cerró los ojos, aún si no podía ver nada intentó buscar en su mente los detalles de aquella pesadilla, de aquello que había olvidado hace ya muchos años, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. —El día de la fiesta de mi tercer cumpleaños Kacchan estuvo conmigo en casa, mamá había comprado un bonito pastel de crema con fresas, justo antes de soplarle a las velas la felicidad se esfumó.

—En lugar de aire soltó sangre y un gritó que jamás olvidaré, recuerdo como el pastel cambiaba de blanco a rojo. La fiesta terminó abruptamente y la llevaron al hospital... Para un niño tan joven las cosas parecían sacadas de una película de terror.

Katsuki siguió explicando, junto con Deku, hilando una historia que le heló la piel a Toshinori; cómo fue entonces que su madre decidió buscar ayuda externa para parar el sufrimiento de su hija.

—Recuerdo que cuando desperté me sentí extraña y mamá me explicó con calma que ya no tendría que pasar por una experiencia tan traumática—. Tomó aire y antes de continuar tomó su garganta. Tosió tan fuerte que la cama tembló, la sangre se colaba entre sus dedos e intentaba aparentar que no le dolía, pero su cara la exponía.

—Iré por _Recovery Girl_.

Lo escuchó salir, azotando la puerta al abrir y cerrar, típico de él, sintió como la molestia en su garganta desaparecía y aquel líquido con sabor metálico le recorría el cuello.

—En verdad lo siento.

—Joven Midoriya, no tienes porque-

—Izuku. —Se intentó quitar la sangre del rostro con el antebrazo, pero solo logró hacer un desastre. —Por favor, llámame Izuku. Me siento muy alejada cuando solo usas mi apellido.

—Claro, no hay problema, Izuku. Nada de esto fue tu culpa...

Se perdió de ver una sonrisa llena de amor, de cariño, frente a ella. Toshinori le limpió el rostro con una parte de la sábana que no estaba manchada.

—Y...

—¿Y?

El nerviosismo se apodero de sus sentimientos, pero estaba decidida a pedirle algo que ya tenía rato cruzando su mente.

—Confía en mí.

—Siempre confiaré en ti.

—No, en verdad, necesito que alguien me apoye... La realidad es que no recuerdo nada, y cada momento que pasa es un momento de mi infancia que olvido, que tengo confundido en mi mente; algo me hicieron y no tengo idea de que fue.

La abrazó, con la ternura que un padre le daría a su hija, aunque nunca se hubiera esperado que eso pasara exactamente.

—Gracias, papá.

—¿Ehh?

Se despegó con una velocidad increíble, sus mejillas estaban coloradas a tal grado que _All Might_ pensó que no había limpiado bien la sangre de su rostro.

—Lo siento, yo... Es solo que-

—Puedes llamarme así si quieres.

—¿¡En verdad!?— La emoción le inundó el rostro. Sonrió.

— Claro que sí, y como tu padre te pido que no te sobre esfuerces, por tu bien y el de los que te rodean.

Un abrazo largo fue lo que continuó. Ella habló pegada a su pecho delgado y un poco esquelético.

—Siempre soñé con un padre como tú, y ahora al fin se volvió realidad.

Se quedó dormida en los brazos de Toshinori.

* * *

Después de limpiarse algo que le resbalaba por la mejilla y de aclararse la garganta procedió a hablar.

—No tienes porqué esconderte, Joven Bakugo.

—Ella jamás había hablado de él... Ahora creo entender la razón.

—Ayúdame a recostarla, por favor.

La pequeña mujer entró a la habitación con varias medicinas.

—Esto debería dejarla dormir por unas horas sin sentir dolor, pero habrá que hacer algo al respecto. Creo que lo mejor es llevarla con alguien que pueda entrenar su poder.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo puedo-

—No, tú ya no puedes hacer nada más por ella, salvo el apoyarla, pero tienes que llevarla con alguien que sepa sobre esto.

—¿No estarás hablando de...?

—Tu mejor amigo, _Endeavor_.

* * *

—No creo que esto sea buena idea—. Tomaba fuertemente a Toshinori del brazo, —¿estás seguro de que él puede ayudarme a controlar esto?

—Todo lo contrario.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

— _Recovery Girl_ nos sugirió buscar ayuda, ella piensa que esta es la mejor opción. Tienen algo en común: el fuego. Espero que eso sea suficiente para que pueda ayudarnos.

Tenía otra razón por la cual no quería entrar a esa casa, algo le decía que no debía, su cuerpo tenía miedo de aquel hombre; su mente, por otro lado, le jugaba malas pasadas. No había sido tan amable con él durante el festival escolar, y ahora volver solo para pedir un favor no le parecía algo correcto, mucho menos por esa voz en su cabeza que le repetía cada segundo "aléjate de aquí" y "si entras lo lamentarás". La voz que resonaba le pertenecía a aquel que tanto temía y aquel que tanto reinaba sus pesadillas, pero se tragó sus palabras, siguió a su padre al interior de aquel hogar.

—Por eso necesito que me ayudes un poco con esta situación.

—Si, _Recovery Girl_ ya me había dado un poco de información al respecto, pero no sé si pueda hacer algo.

No se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado, ni de todo lo que aquellos habían hablado, sin embargo, estaba segura de que las cosas se complicarían.

—Bueno, yo regresaré en la noche, pórtate bien.

—Pero papá, no me dejes sola-

—Es una larga historia, te agradecería que lo guardaras en secreto—. Sabía que no se lo había dicho a ella, el sonido de la voz no parecía ir en su dirección. —En cuanto a ti, jovencita, necesito que te esfuerces lo más que puedas para que puedas volver pronto a la escuela.

No respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza, intentó percibir su alrededor para calmarse un poco. Desde hace tiempo que su ceguera parecía causarle efectos secundarios; había momentos en que, si escuchaba con atención, podía distinguir a las personas por sus movimientos o su ropa al moverse. Y ahora intentaba grabar en su memoria las llamas que se acercaban, la calidez y el temor que le causaban aquella presencia que ahora se convertiría en su "maestro", jamás pensó que estaría así de cerca de este hombre, ni en sus más locos sueños se le ocurrió.

Aunque sí lo pensaba tampoco era como si hubiera imaginado recuperando aquello que ya había perdido, el estar ciega fue el extra que se volvió realidad de entre sus otras tantas pesadillas. Los doctores le habían advertido que si las llamas dentro de ella se descontrolaban tenía una alta posibilidad de quedar ciega, sorda, muda o peor... Muerta y no había querido pensar en aquello cuando estaba tan pequeña, pero al momento en que sus poderes habían vuelto lo comprendió, ese dolor que le quemaba había sido la causa de todo, por eso no había funcionado la peculiaridad de la enfermera, era algo que se había guardado por años y que por primera vez veía la luz en mucho tiempo, explotando casi de inmediato por su falta de control. Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos...

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el tiempo ahí sentada o vendrás a entrenar? No es de todos los días el que pueda patearle el trasero a la descendiente de mi archienemigo, que es casi como si fuera él; todo esto suena muy divertido para ser verdad.

—...—, intentó responder, pero no pudo. Saboreó el sabor metálico en su boca antes de toser, la cubrió lo más que pudo con sus manos, pero aquel líquido se escurría por cualquier espacio que encontraba. —Está bien, ¡hagámoslo!

Se limpió la cara con su antebrazo, algo en ella había cambiado, y si hubiera abierto los ojos aquel hombre no sonaría tan emocionado.

* * *

 **Este último cuatrimestre me tomé la libertad de respirar, aun cuando la escuela me consumió a un punto en donde terminaba llorando todos los días del estrés y agotamiento que sentía. Mis gatitos están creciendo rodeados de amor y ahora no puedo dejar de subir fotos de ellos a mis redes sociales; en otras noticias regresé a la ciudad que me incitó a escribir esta historia.**

 **El año pasado, cuando publiqué el primer ep de este fanfic me encontraba de viaje, visitando a un miembro de la familia que no había visto en años y que me dio un aire fresco de mi vida, ahora he vuelto a este lugar en donde me tomó más de medio día en llegar. Feliz de contarles que las cosas van mejorando y que espero que la vida deje de joder tanto con los problemas. No voy a dejar esto a medias, porque esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. Sin más que agregar por ahora, espero leerlos por los reviews, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	10. AGRESIVIDAD

**He vuelto otra semana más con un nuevo capítulo en esta historia, gracias a los que siguen aquí y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores; estoy más que inspirada en esta historia y les aseguro que esto solo va comenzando, pronto haré una línea del tiempo (para mi) y les cuento a que porcentaje de la historia estamos, sin más que decir, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

—Esto será interesante—. Endeavor se preparó, y sin dudarlo lanzó un ataque, —veamos de qué eres capaz.

Izuku sintió el primer golpe, y luego el segundo, no parecía tanto un entrenamiento, era algo más como un ataque. Una chispa se encendió y sin pensarlo comenzó a esquivar el fuego, le tomó poco el acostumbrarse y extrañamente lo sentía familiar.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al punto en que daba miedo.

—Ya veo—, las piezas cuadraban en su mente, todo comenzaba a tener forma. —Es como si fuera…

Pero algo la cortó antes de hablar, un ruido en su mente tan fuerte que la dejó de rodillas.

"Deberías de disfrutar este momento, sería bueno para demostrar todo lo nuevo que aprendimos estos días con 'ellos', ¿no lo crees?", la escuchó fuerte y claro, una voz en su cabeza que sonaba como ella; no le importó.

—Igual que Dabi...

Ella misma se preguntaba si estaba loca, si lo que estaba resonando en su cabeza era siquiera real; si realmente estaba escuchando algo que ahora parecía tener el control de su cuerpo ¿qué significaba? Seguro una alucinación.

—¿Dabi? —La voz del hombre frente a ella era fuerte, se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, aun atacándola. —¿¡Qué tiene que ver ese villano conmigo!?

La penetrante mirada que sentía sobre ella no la hizo flaquear, al contrario, le dio más fuerza para continuar hablando y ponerse de pie, aún con los ojos cerrados, escuchando sus alrededores; sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—La manera en que atacas, la intensidad de tus flamas—, continuo al deformar su rostro con la mueca que fungía como "sonrisa", hasta sus pecas parecían haber cambiado de lugar. —El sadismo que emanas es justamente igual que el de aquel bastardo.

No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a gritar aquellas palabras.

"Se enojará si sabe que lo dije", ignoró la voz y pensó "no es como que me importe que le pase a este cuerpo". Se estaba peleando mentalmente con aquello que se sentía como ella, pero que no lo era.

La niebla en su memoria cambiaba de lugar, ahora recordaba perfectamente su "entrenamiento" con los villanos, o el por qué había decidido ser parte de ellos aun cuando todo su cuerpo le gritaba que no, que se detuviera. Ella ya no era Izuku Midoriya, ahora solo era un recipiente que llevaba ese nombre, desde el primer encuentro le habían obligado a tomar un líquido extraño, amargo y asqueroso, un líquido que se introdujo por todas sus heridas internas y que la hizo sentir como gelatina, desde ese momento había escuchado voces dentro de su mente y solamente las ignoraba, pensaba que todo era solo el estrés post-trauma que muchos sufrían después de que toda la vida se las viniera encima. No era ella quien estaba "entrenando", ni mucho menos "hablando", era alguien más, ahora compartía cuerpo con ella y a la vez no.

Era como si volviera a aquellos días encerrada, momentos en los que Dabi la hacía pelear sin descanso con Himiko, cuando la acuchillaban a diario, cuando no dejaba de llorar ni un solo día, cuando después de un largo encuentro se iba a tomar un jugo a la barra con Kurogiri o a aprender algo nuevo con Tomura. Sabía que no saldría de ahí, que nunca más volvería a ser la misma y si ya no tenía nada que perder solo le quedaba unírseles, no es como si no hubiera traicionado antes la confianza que tenía con su ser amado, como si alguien amado para ella no se hubiera ido... dejándola solas, a su madre y a ella, o eso pensaba hasta la última semana; cosa que conscientemente ignoraba.

¿Himiko? No recordaba cuando fue que comenzaron a llamarse por su primer nombre, ni cómo es que el nombre real de Dabi estaba justo en la punta de su lengua.

—Touya.

—¿Qué dijiste?, — la voz de Endeavor sonaba desconcertada, y justo cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar el nerviosismo que el hombre frente a ella sentía. —Tus ojos...

—Todoroki... Enji, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Si ese infeliz es tu hijo—. Cubrió su boca por pocos segundos y de ella sacó una pequeña esfera de fuego que movió con facilidad por los aires, una carcajada socarrona y obscena se le escapó de los labios. Dejó de esquivar el fuego, se dejó quemar y dejó lo que estaba haciendo con su mano.

—¿Qué sabes de él? —las pisadas se acercaban rápidamente. —¿Dónde está Touya?

Izuku intentaba mantener la boca cerrada, pero algo (o alguien) se lo impedían. Sintió las fuertes manos de aquel gigante tomando su cuello, sintió la falta de aire, pero aun así las palabras desbordaban de su boca.

—Realmente debes de ser ciego, —tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo escupió en sus palabras. —Qué tonta, si la ciega aquí soy yo, pero que no puedas reconocer a tu propio hijo debajo de todas esas marcas es una estupidez. Hasta yo pude darme cuenta de eso...

Sonrió, luego cerró los ojos lentamente y sin aviso comenzó a patalear, a intentar soltarse.

—¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!

Pero lo que ella respondió lo desconcertó por completo.

—Yo... no ... perdón... —Luchaba por cada bocanada de aire, la cara se le inundaba de lágrimas.

—¡RESPONDE!

El aire se volvió frío, sintió como era soltada y tocaba el suelo. Congelado, lo sabía, algo le había advertido que eso pasaría, no estaba segura... pero lo sabía.

Había una sinfonía en su cabeza, un sonido que se encontraba agitado, y eso la tranquilizaba.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Conocía bien esa voz, era igual que aquella canción que sus oídos habían captado poco antes de que el chico hablara. Tosió, intentando tomar todo el aire que podía, pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron; sintió las heridas de su garganta abrirse. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Shouto, descongélame ahora.

—¡NO!, hazlo tú si quieres.

—¡No te le acerques! —Y supo que no le había hecho caso, sintió sus brazos rodearla; de un momento a otro estaba en los aires, sintió que volaba. —Te lo advierto, regresa aquí con esa maldita niña en este instante.

La voz se apagó, detrás del sonido de la puerta, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos e intentó no llorar; no lo logró.

—Ya está bien, ya estás a salvo.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que no soy adecuada para entrenar con él, pensé que moriría.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que no se acerque a ti—. Sintió su mano pasar por su cabello, relajándola. —Te llevaré a otro lado, donde sea menos con este hombre.

—Gracias, en verdad gracias, Shouto. —Se llevó las manos directo a la boca, no era como si jamás hubiera tenido ganas de llamarlo por su nombre, pero ¿por qué justo en este momento? —Lo siento, no era mi intención faltarte al respeto, así es como te llama 'él' y pensé que sería buena idea intentarlo algún día.

Nunca especificó quién.

—Tiene un buen sonido cuando lo dices tú.

¿Era eso un permiso? Tal vez, lo era, pero tenía miedo de volverlo a decir.

—Izuku—. Se puso roja, no tenía que verlo para saberlo, sintió sus mejillas coloreándose tan rápido que por un momento olvidó que estaba siendo cargada. —¿Te importaría que te llame así?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la escuela—. De un momento a otro estaba sentada, sobre aquel chico de cabellos rojo y blanco, en algún vehículo.

No tenía ni idea de por donde daba vueltas el automóvil, pero parecía que el movimiento la arrullaba, más aún cuando inconscientemente posó su rostro en el pecho de su compañero. Se quedó dormida con la suave melodía de su corazón de fondo, que se aceleraba a momentos; y una mano que, con delicado cariño, se aseguraba que peinar su cabello… eso le gustaba.

Fuera a donde la fueran a llevar, deseaba que ese momento le durara por siempre; una vez que despertara sabía que las cosas cambiarían y quería evitarlo. La misma voz dentro de su cabeza se lo recordaba justo antes de perderse en sus sueños, sueños que no recordaría cuando abriera los ojos, pero que sin duda la marcarían por el resto de su vida.

"No te pongas tan cómoda, bien sabes que tenemos que volver a 'nuestro' hogar", fue lo último que le dijo aquella entidad. Trató de ignorarlo lo más que pudo, aún si fuera imposible hacerlo.

* * *

 **¿Les está gustando? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? ¿Cuál es su ship favorito de esta serie? ¿Sabían de la teoría que dice que Dabi es Touya (el otro hijo de los Todoroki)? A mi me encanta esa y otra más que por ahí luego aparecerá.**

 **Muchas preguntas que me surgen al leer sus comentarios, y si ustedes tienen alguna no duden en decirme; deseo que mi inspiración y tiempo para escribir continúe como en estas dos semanas, para que nunca les falte su dosis semanal de esta historia.**

 **Saluditos y nos leemos a la próxima ¡Ciao!**


	11. MEJORA

**Ya está aquí la actualización, mi vida ha sido complicada y no había tenido tiempo de terminar esta entrada, no me faltaba mucho, lamento haberlos dejado solos durante este tiempo. Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Ojalá no hubiera sido un sueño, las cosas habían sido normales de nuevo, aunque solo por unos minutos.

Se veía a ella, feliz, era lo único que deseaba, un anhelo que parecía lejano; una canción sin palabras la mecía lentamente, un sentimiento cálido la recorría. Y luego como un cosquilleo eléctrico del lado contrario. Algo duro y frío sobre todo su lado derecho, lo ignoró durante unos segundos y luego le resultó imposible.

Despertó.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Buenos días, Midoriya. ¿O debería decir noches?

—¿Kirishima?

—Sí, Todoroki tuvo que irse, dijo que se encargaría de todo. ¿Sucedió algo? Parecía estresado.

—Tuvimos un problema con Endeavor.

—Puedo notarlo—, se aclaró la garganta, como si hubiera ahogado con su propia saliva. —Tu ropa está destrozada, creo que ya se te está haciendo una mala costumbre.

Inconscientemente tocó su cuerpo, podía sentir como la ropa que tenía encima se encontraba quemada de muchos lados, seguro que si se pudiera ver notaría que era poca, solo como para tapar lo necesario.

—Tengo que irme entonces, no puedo estar así.

—All Might está ocupado, no creo que pueda venir por ti y realmente es muy noche así que tú mamá ya debería estar durmiendo—. Podía apostar que su rostro denotaba curiosidad y duda, porque Kirishima continuó. —Pero no te preocupes, puse a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, para que puedas bañarte y relajarte un poco.

—Pero yo no...

La interrumpió.

—Tengo ropa para que te puedas cambiar, y si es por tu ropa interior puedes ponerla en la lavadora y cuando termines de bañarte ya estará lista.

—Pensaste en todo, ¿no?

—Bueno, la verdad es que hubo tiempo para hacerlo, llevas dormida un par de horas, en realidad Kaminari te recibió, pero tuvo que irse con Bakugo, cuando te vio se enfureció así que decidimos que sería mejor que no estuviera cerca por un tiempo.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En la sala, llegaste tan tarde que no quisimos hacer ruido arriba, por si te despertabas o algo.

—Gracias—, no notó cuando la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero ya no podía detenerse. —En verdad... Gracias.

—¡Espera!, no llores, ¿dije algo malo?

—Al contrario.

Le sonrió con timidez, y le ocasionó una reacción inesperada al pelirrojo, lamentable no pudo notarla.

Unos minutos en tortuoso silencio y luego a tomar su refrescante baño.

El agua estaba en su punto, cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse llevar, quizá esa humedad en su cuerpo le quitarían las penas y el estrés acumulado. Su mente viajó a aquel día en que su peculiaridad había sido activada de nuevo, a sus últimas imágenes dentro de su mente.

Katsuki frente a ella, observándola con terror, sus amigos haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a los inocentes y ella congelada, y entonces el dolor de cabeza, esa sensación de morir lento, como cuando era pequeña y no controlaba sus poderes, cuando su agonía era diaria.

Solo logró ponerse peor, confusa de la situación, y mejor salió del baño. No quería recordar más aquellos días, eso ya estaba en el pasado. Estaba advertida sobre la ceguera y ahora era su realidad, eso no lo podría cambiar nunca... Y más le valía acostumbrarse a la situación antes de que algo malo sucediera por andar de melancólica.

Kirishima había sido lo suficientemente atento como para dejarle una toalla para secarse y un cambio de ropa, que en realidad era una camisa que olía a recién lavada.

No tenía nada que hacer oliéndola, fue solo que la curiosidad le ganó. Un olor a detergente y flores, y ligeramente a él. No era como si le importara del todo, pero no podía evitar pensar que ahora ya era una chica para todos, ya no podía escudarse diciendo que era un hombre, ahora tendría que afrontar muchas cosas y el amor no sería una de ellas. Para ella solo había uno, aunque ahora que las cosas parecían turbulentas ya no estaba tan segura de si su mente le jugaba alguna mala pasada, intentó olvidarlo

Tomó sus pensamientos y los arrojó a lo profundo de su mente; se vistió, solo traía una camisa que le cubría todo el torso, pero era imposible que los shorts de Kiri le quedaran un poco bien, simplemente se le resbalaban tanto que mejor prefirió no usarlos. Era como traer un vestido sin forma, quizá incluso más cómodo, no se le pasó por ningún rincón de la cabeza que era algo bastante atrevido de su parte.

Tomó la toalla húmeda e intentó secarse su cabello, pero le era imposible, era como si lo estuviera mojando aún más de lo que ya estaba. Una sola toalla no era suficiente, pero no era como si pudiera buscar otra en ningún otro lugar. Así que como pudo se la enrolló en la cabeza y salió de aquel cuarto de baño.

El agua le recorría la espalda, se sentía fría y solo quería descansar. Un paso en falso y golpeó su dedo pequeño con algo. Se derrumbó en el suelo, con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

—¿Midoriya?— Escuchó sus pasos acercándosele deprisa. —¿Estás bien?

—Si…

Estaba de cuclillas, tocando su pie, sobándolo. Escuchó que el joven frente a ella tragó saliva fuertemente.

—Estás mojada…

—¿Ehh?

—¡Aah!— Su voz temblaba, —Es solo que tu cabello está escurriendo, creo que una toalla no era suficiente para una chica, debí pensarlo antes.

—Está bien, dejaré que se seque solo.

—¡No!— Se sobresaltó un poco. —Traje la secadora, y un cepillo, si no te molesta puedo ayudarte, pero si no hacemos nada podrías enfermarte.

¿Será que ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio? No era como si le molestara… al contrario, el ser atendida por un chico, por alguien en quien confiaba, le parecía algo completamente agradable.

Sintió su mano sobre la suya, la tomó y cuando se puso de pie escuchó la voz de Kirishima un poco distante.

—¿No te pusiste los shorts que te di?

Y entonces reaccionó un poco, rápidamente bajó su "vestido" y lo planchó con su mano libre; notó sus mejillas más calientes, no le importaba ser consentida, pero esto era completamente diferente.

—Es que… son demasiado grandes, y no pude hacer que se quedaran en su lugar.

—Tus piernas…

—¡Por favor no me mires! Es extraño que ahora me vean como una chica.

—Lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitarlo, — Sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas, realmente la estaba mirando y le daba cada vez más pena. —No son nada masculinas y, sin embargo, antes aseguraba que lo eran; ahora que me fijo bien están llenas de cicatrices, como tus brazos.

—Es a causa de mi peculiaridad.

—Si, lo noté, siempre te lastimabas, pero ahora es diferente.

—¿Hablas de la ceguera?

—Si no es demasiado, ¿te gustaría que habláramos un poco sobre la situación? Ya sabes, lo que pasó aquel día en el centro comercial y aquel día que desapareciste… sobre Bakugo.

Ahora era ella quien tragaba fuertemente. Asintió.

—Creo que sería buena idea hablarlo con alguien aparte de mi padre.

—¿Tu padre?— Sonó extraño. —Disculpa la rudeza, pero pensé que no tenías padre.

—¡Aaah!— Se tapó la boca, nerviosa enrolló su cabello en su dedo. —Es una situación complicada, pero por ahora las cosas se han estado arreglando, en algunos sentidos.

—Me alegra saberlo—. La encaminó lentamente al sillón y la animó a sentarse, se ubicó tras de ella y sintió algo suave recorrerle el cabello. Un sonido fuerte la hizo saltar de su asiento—. Lo siento, debí avisarte.

—No te preocupes…

—Bueno, volveré a encenderla, relájate y solo cierra los ojos.

—De acuerdo—

E hizo lo ordenado. Sintió cada vez menos peso en su cabeza y el dolor del cuerpo parecía disiparse; respiraba profundamente y, cuando menos lo pensó, su cabeza se le iba para un lado. El sueño le estaba ganando.

—Ya casi terminamos, tan pronto termine puedes dormir para evitar que la mañana de un nuevo ciclo se convierta en algo tan pesado—. Asintió. —Oh no, dejé las almohadas en mi habitación, ahora vuelvo, iré por ellas.

Asintió.

—Aquí te espero.

" _Tal vez tengamos que matarlo_." La voz en su cabeza la aterrorizó, ya se había tardado en hablar, pero no pensaba que esto sería lo primero que diría.

La ignoró con todas sus fuerzas y cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Kirishima volvió con las almohadas, y cuando la vio dormida su corazón se aceleró, era como si una pequeña princesa acabara de llegar a su hogar. El cabello verde se esparcía por todo el mueble y la playera que traía mostraba las grandes cicatrices, consecuencia de su entrenamiento anterior, se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado antes. Seguramente ella era consciente del tema y se sentía afectada al respecto, tendría que haber pensado más en la imagen de una chica. Se sentía como tonto, debía haberla elogiado, hacerla sentir como la chica hermosa que era, evitarle problemas emocionales a la hora de pensar en su imagen.

Quería arreglar las cosas, y se lo diría a primera hora.

La vio tan cómoda que simplemente la tapó, un tela blanca y gruesa que la cubría de la fría noche, y con cuidado puso su cabeza sobre la almohada que había traído. Deseaba ser él el que estuviera sosteniéndola de esa manera, pero aun así estaba alegrado de verla descansar, seguramente había sido una noche larga, sus pecas le bañaban el rostro, algo lo hipnotizaba, las pestañas largas y los labios entreabiertos.

No se resistió, se acercó lentamente y sin pensarlo ya se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro, de sus labios. Sentía su aliento, su respiración y fue entonces que entendió lo que pasaba. Sus sentimientos habían sido confusos, pero ahora eran más que claros.

Sus labios tocaron su piel.

Un beso en la frente fue todo lo que pudo hacer, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo en otro lugar, quería respetarla, aun cuando le doliera el corazón.

* * *

 **Kirishima es uno de los personajes que más me gustan en la serie de BnHA, a pesar de no ser uno de los protagonistas he estado consumiendo su contenido y he terminado enamorada de él, aunque me gusta más otro personaje que por ahí empezará a tener protagonismo en la próxima entrada.**

 **Me disculpo por no haber podido andar por aquí, estoy intentando dar lo mejor de mi para poder actualizar las mil cosas que tengo pendientes en mi vida, aunque parezca que las vacaciones empezaron la realidad es que sigo en clases y no salgo si no hasta principios de agosto. Mi carrera es de plan cuatrimestral y las cosas solamente se van complicando cada día más.**

 **Pronto estaré viajando al mismo lugar en donde me inspiro, así que espero volver a escribir tanto como antes.**

 **No se les olvide que por ustedes es que sigo aquí, muchas gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~**


End file.
